Life, Choices and Mistakes
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: Tia is happy with life but when she develpos an illness,everything she's worked for in her life is put at risk.With a lot of tough decisions ahead of her,will the one person she trust be there for her when she needs him?Set before season 2-Tia centric
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Summary: ****Tia is quite happy with life with Rocket and her parents but when she develops a serious illness, she realises just how tough life is and that there are a lot of choices to be made especially when it means having to possibly leave your career behind. But will the one person she believes in be there for her when she needs him?**

**Set after Season 1/before Season 2 **

**Ok guys, another new story from me!!! This idea has been spinning round my head for a while and I've only now decided to put it up as well as develop in my mind. I hope you guys enjoy this just as much as you have my other stories and please review as I would love to know what y'all think!!! Thanks!!!**

**All in Tia POV except when noted**

I was busy pacing around my room getting my stuff packed for heading back to Akillian when Stella came in.

'Hey sweetie,' she welcomed with a suspicious tone. 'How's your leg?' she questioned worriedly. I had been suffering with a pain in my upper left thigh for the past while but I refused to let it get to me. Only Stella and Rocket knew about it and it was Rocket that encouraged me to go to Obia Moon to spend some time at home as well as recover so I could go back to playing football like before but I still hadn't recovered. In fact, it was getting worse but I wasn't telling anyone as it would just involve me getting treated by Simbai when there was nothing to treat. I knew it was just a pulled muscle or something so I knew there was nothing to worry about. Rocket wouldn't think of it that way however and I was heading back to Akillian tomorrow night so I could only hope it would improve by then.

'Oh yeah, it's fine. Barely feel it now,' I lied. I hated lying to Stella but I knew it was nothing to worry about and I didn't want to worry Stella over nothing. Even though Stella knew I wasn't telling the whole truth, I knew she believed that I would tell her if things got serious (which I would) so she left it at that and after a while of talking, she left me to continue my packing but I had other ideas. I went over to my computer and typed in Rocket's number. It was Keira that answered.

'Tia! What a surprise?!' she joked. Rocket and I had been calling each other about two or three times every day since I left a week ago. We had been apart before but because of his concerns about my leg, he missed me now more than ever.

'Hey Keira, how's things?' I asked politely even though I really wanted to talk to Rocket.

'Everything's great, how about you?' she asked teasingly as she knew I wanted to speak to Rocket.

'Yeah, fine,' I replied politely. Suddenly, she winked at me and turned her voice up a note when she spoke.

'I'm not sure _Tia_; I think he's a bit busy at the minute,' she put the emphasis on my name so Rocket knew it was me calling. I could hear Rocket shouting to wait and whatever. Suddenly, he appeared on the screen and Keira waved at me before letting Rocket take her place and finally, we were alone.

'Hey,' I welcomed happily. Even now it still gave me goose bumps seeing his hazel eyes.

'Hey, how are you?' he asked with a big smile spread across his face. 'How's your leg?' he asked with deep concern and I noticed his face change from happy to worry. I didn't want to lie to him but he would spend most of his time worrying about me when there was nothing to worry about so I knew I had to.

'It's fine, really. It's nothing to worry about,' I assured him but he didn't look convinced. I really had to work on lying to him.

'Are you sure?' he asked uncertainly. I still tried to lie.

'Yeah, it's fine. Honestly,' I tried to assure him again but even now he still didn't look convinced.

'You'd tell me if it wasn't, right?' he asked worriedly and made it ten times harder to lie to him.

'Yeah, of course,' I said but even I wasn't sure if meant it and he didn't look to convinced either.

'Promise?' he asked and I nearly gave in to telling him the truth but forced myself to lie for his sake.

'Promise,' I said (thankfully convincingly) and he left it at that and we spent the next while just talking about random things including football. After about an hour, his Dad began calling for him so he had to go.

'I have to go Tia. Talk to you later?' he asked with a smile.

'Of course,' I replied happily but disappointed he had to go even if he did have to go eventually.

'Ok. I love you,' he informed me which made me smile.

'I love you to,' I replied before we said goodbye and I turned off the computer.

The second I stood up, I received a massive, sharp pain in my thigh and immediately bent over in pain when it suddenly all went blank…

When I opened my eyes, I was met with a blinding light and felt something warm on my head. When I could finally see clearly, I saw Stella rubbing a warm cloth on my forehead.

'Hey honey, are you ok?' she asked worriedly but I had no idea what was happening or even what had happened.

'Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?' I questioned wonderingly and sat up slowly as not get a blazing headache.

'I went to room when I heard a bang and you were lying unconscious on the floor…are you sure you're ok? You look extremely pale,' she acknowledged and began to feel my forehead to check for a temperature.

'Seriously, I'm…' I began but drifted when I began to feel like throwing up. Realising this, I ran to the bathroom with Stella close behind and threw up in the toilet only to realise I was throwing up blood.

A few minutes later, I had finally relaxed and I was lying down on my bed again when my parents came in.

'Where's the doctor?' she questioned. '_Great,_' I thought aggravated.

'He left a few minutes ago,' my Mum replied. '_What?_' was all I could think. I could tell that they were hiding something from me. Something they didn't want to me to know…

'What's going on?' I questioned, eyeing them all suspiciously. The three of them looked at each other uncertainly. 'What's going on?!' I exclaimed, beginning to get nervous. Finally, my Mum spoke.

'We had doctor come by after you collapsed as we knew about your leg…' she explained and I immediately turned to Stella but them knowing was the last thing on my mind when she continued. '…and Tia, it's not for certain but it's possible,' she assured me and made me worry even more.

'What?' I asked nervously but her answer was the last thing I was expecting.

'Tia…you might have MS.'

**Just when Tia thinks life is perfect, something bad happens and it now risks her career as a footballer but what will she do??? Will she admit everything to Rocket??? Or leave it for him to find out another way??? **

Another new story and hopefully another new hit!!! Please review and let me know what y'all think of the first one!!! Thanks!!!

**Lauren xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Again, all in Tia POV except when noted.**

'What?!' I cried out. This couldn't be happening. Tell me this wasn't happening.

'I'm sorry sweetie,' Stella apologized even though that wouldn't change a thing.

'What happens now?' I wondered aloud. I couldn't find the tears as I was still trying to comprehend it all.

'You still have to take some tests to confirm it so unfortunately you can't go back to Akillian until we find out for sure. We'll leave it for you to decide who to tell and that so we'll leave you to rest and think about it but we're downstairs if you need us,' my Mum informed me before they all left for me to collect my thoughts.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. I could have Multiple Sclerosis which could mean that I'd have to leave a lot behind including football. That thought hurt…a lot. Playing football and being with the Snow Kids has brought me nothing but happy memories and I couldn't bear to leave that behind. Being with the Snow Kids gave me strength, confidence, friends and Rocket, whom I had no idea what to do about. Do I tell him? Do I make up an excuse for not going back? Do I tell Aarch and leave him to tell Rocket? I pondered these thoughts for a while before finally deciding and with that, I got out of the bed, picked up my phone and dialled in his number since I couldn't bear to tell him face to face…

**Normal POV**

A nervous Tia waited for Rocket to answer and finally, he did.

Rocket was sitting having dinner with his parents when his phone began to ring. He took it out of his pocket and saw Tia's number but for some weird reason, he had a feeling that something was wrong. He got up from the table and went into the living room and answered.

'Hey Tia. Is everything alright?' he asked nervously. He didn't know why he had a feeling something was wrong, he just did but he hoped he was wrong.

'Hey. Um…yeah, everything's fine,' she lied and even she noticed it in her voice and so did Rocket.

'No it's not. Tia, what's going on?' he asked nervously, realising that his fears may be true.

'I can't go back to Akillian,' she confessed, beginning with that as she knew he'd ask why.

'When can you come back?' he asked worriedly.

'Depends. Couple of days, week's maybe…' even she was unsure of that answer. She had no idea when she'd ever see him face-to-face again which made her extremely sad.

'Why? Tia…what's the full story?' he asked worriedly. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Tia could feel the tears coming to the surface as she tried to tell him without her voice breaking.

'I might have MS,' she finally confessed. Rocket couldn't comprehend it for a few seconds before he finally managed to speak.

'What…how? How do you know?' he stuttered out. This couldn't be happening to her. Anyone but her. He would've much preferred it be him than her. He couldn't believe it was happening to his feisty, tomboy, white angel Tia.

'After I said goodbye to you earlier, I…collapsed. And a while later I began throwing up blood. I'm sorry Rocket, I should've told you the truth I just thought it was nothing…' she sobbed. She felt like such an idiot not telling him the truth in the first place.

'Hey Tia, what's done is done, its ok. So…what do you want me to do? I can go to Obia Moon…' he began to Tia quickly cut him off.

'No, no. You stay put there. What you can do though is tell Aarch everything. Not the team, just Aarch and not Simbai either. Just take one step at a time,' she said, not really sure what else to say. However, Rocket knew exactly what to say.

'Why didn't you tell me that your leg had gotten worse?' he asked gently. He knew she was upset but he still had to know. He knew immediately that her leg was the problem so it must've been getting worse if she collapsed. Which brought him back to why didn't she tell him in the first place?

'I just didn't want to worry you. I thought it was nothing, just a pulled muscle or something but I was wrong. I should've told you though, I know that now. I'm sorry,' she apologized sincerely.

'Tia, don't be. You were trying to protect me. Honestly, I probably would've done the same thing. Let's just focus on getting you through this. Are you sure you don't want me to go over?' he asked hopefully. He wanted to go to her. He'd feel better if he was with her and he thought she would to. Tia wanted him to come but she didn't want him to see her vomiting and she did need someone to keep Aarch up to scratch about whether she'd be able to play or not in the future. So, despite what she actually wanted, she refused him.

'Yeah, I'm sure. I need someone I'll be talking to everyday on Akillian. You will call every day, won't you?' she asked but felt like she was begging.

'Of course I will. Every hour on the hour, 24/7 if you wanted,' he said jokingly trying to make her feel better even if this was no laughing situation. Much to his relief, she laughed lightly.

'You can call as much as you want as long as it's every day. Look, I have to go…figure out stuff,' she pronounced.

'Yeah sure. I'll call you later but call me if you want to tell me something or even just need to hear my voice, I'm always here for you…always,' he assured her which made her smile for the first time in a few hours.

'I will and I know you are. I love you,' she informed him. She truly did. And in situations like this, she was glad to have him there.

'I love you to…more than anything,' he promised her, not wanting her to go but even he knew she had a lot of choices ahead of her and some of which she had to make on her own.

'Bye,' she said sadly.

'Bye,' Rocket replied before she hung up. Rocket removed the phone from his ear and looked at it as if it was a destroyer of life. Which it might as well have been considering he had just found out that his girlfriend could have a disease which could risk her football career which would destroy her. He couldn't bear that. Suddenly, he heard his parents come in and realised that they must have heard some of the conversation or they noticed how hastily he left the kitchen table.

'Is everything alright?' his Mum questioned nervously, realising something was seriously wrong. Rocket wasn't sure if he should tell them at first but then an idea began to fill in his mind and he knew his parents would have to know if he decided to go through with it.

'It was Tia…she might have MS,' he confessed and saw his parents faces turn into shock. Tia was practically family and they had taken her in as their own and considered their relationship more than just "puppy love" which was true. There was a lot more to their relationship and Rocket loved her more than anything and he couldn't bear to see her hurt. That's why this hurt him so much.

'What is she going to do?' was the next thing his Mum asked.

'She has a few things to think through and um, she asked me to tell Aarch because she can't come home tomorrow and she probably won't be home for a week, maybe more. She's throwing up blood to which isn't good,' he told them sadly and then the room was silent for a while, everyone was lost in their own thoughts when the doorbell went. Ironically enough, it was Aarch and even he could tell by our faces that something was wrong so Rocket began to tell him everything…

**Tia POV**

I finally cried when I hung up. Everything had finally sunk in and it was heart-breaking. I tried to collect myself together as I tried to think of what to do next. Even though I didn't know for certain, there was still so much to consider so that if I did have it, I'd be prepared for everything. I had a lot of choices to make and in my mind; they would either make me, or break me…

**Now that Rocket knows, how will he cope with worrying about her and how will Tia cope with everything??? We'll just have to wait and see…**

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Normal POV for now**

Rocket had just finished telling his uncle what he knew about Tia so far. Aarch had no idea what to do. Tia was one of his best players and the new cup was just a few weeks away, he couldn't easily find a replacement for someone of that talent in a few weeks. But that wasn't his only worry.

As well as her health, he was worried for his nephew's. He knew Rocket would have a tough time coping without her there and with the worry, never mind a new player. And without Tia, the team would fall apart. Speaking of, what was he going to tell the rest of the team? Should he leave that to Rocket? Or should he tell them everything despite Tia's wishes? Despite what he wanted, he knew himself that whatever he did he would let his nephew have a say in it to. Obviously because he was the captain and he knew what was best for the team but also because he knew that he'd know what she would want and no one knew her better than he did, not even Mei. Aarch had finally made a decision to discuss it with Rocket but at a later date as he could tell his nephew was deeply hurt by the sudden turn of events.

Rocket was sitting on the couch in deep thought. The next few weeks were going to be tough on everyone. But the thoughts of his angel going through all that alone scared him. He wasn't sure how he was going to cope while she was on the other side of the Galaxy but, like always, his only wish was to fulfil her wish which was for him to stay here. Even so, he didn't like it. Wanting to think his thoughts in peace and quiet, he retreated to the sanctuary of his bedroom and began to wonder of what to do.

He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands before bringing his head back up to look at the pictures on his bedside table. One of them was of the two of them, with his arms wrapped tightly around her small waist. The other was off her and only her. She was wearing a black and white striped t-shirt with a light, black jacket and a black hat. She also had light black make-up on which Mei had forced her to wear earlier in the day. She had a light smile on her face and one of her hands was resting on the tip of her hat and with the dark background, her stunning blond hair and her clothing and make-up, everything about the photo was so angel-like that he had to catch his breath even though he had seen the photo a thousand times before. He still couldn't comprehend the fact that this could've happened to her. She was so sweet and cute and she's never done any harm to anyone so why her?!

Rocket could feel that anger burning up inside him, even if it was no one's fault this happened, being him and the over-protective boyfriend he was, he blamed himself even though there was nothing he could've or could do about it. However, he could, and would, be there for her. He pondered a thought for a few minutes before making his decision and running downstairs to make some arrangements with Aarch and his parents.

**Tia POV**

_24 hours later…_

I was lying in my bed as I looked at my alarm clock on the bedside table. '_4:00 am_' it read. I sighed. I hadn't slept in about 24 hours, thinking about what the outcome would be at the end of it and anything I had to try and arrange if it was positive. One thing that was always in my mind was Rocket. Even though I knew I needed someone there on Akillian, I badly wanted him here. Maybe I'd actually be able to sleep if he was here but even I knew it was wrong for many reasons. That still didn't stop me wishing though. I knew I wasn't going to get anymore sleep for a whiel so I jst picked up a random book to pass by a few hours even though I couldn't focus my eyesight, never mind try to comprehend the words on the page.

A few hours had finally passed and I looked at the clock to see it was now 9:00am so I decided it was time to get up. I got up slowly, knowing that if I was even the slightest bit dizzy, I'd make myself sick and I had already lost enough blood without losing more and for the first time, succeeded in sitting up without making myself sick. I got out of the bed slowly and took it easy as I went downstairs to the dining room. My parents and Stella were already there and I could tell by their faces that they weren't expecting to see me up this early or even get out of bed at all but I wasn't going to let this control me.

'Hey Tia, how are you feeling?' they all questioned simultaneously.

'Tired,' I replied simply and sat down while also burying my hands in my jacket pocket. I was freezing despite the heating being on.

'You didn't get any sleep last night, did you,' Stella stated rather than asking but I nodded anyway. 'Well then, why don't you go upstairs? I'll take up your breakfast in a few minutes, if you want it,' she said and I just nodded before heading back upstairs.

It was now 7pm and I was sitting at the computer, looking up MS which was what I was doing most of the day as there was nothing else I could do. My parents had made an appointment in the hospital tomorrow before they had to go to a meeting and were spending the night wherever they were but had assured me they'd be back first thing in the morning which with the circumstances, I was sure they would. Stella was downstairs doing some stuff round the house and I was getting bored and reading all this info was not going to help my sudden insomnia so I decided to stop reading and go downstairs but I changed into a long-sleeved top and put on my jacket as I was still freezing before heading downstairs.

As soon as I reached the foot of the stairs, the doorbell rang. I sighed before walking over to answer it but the person on the other side was the last person I was expecting which made me unsure of what to say.

'Rocket.'

**Will Tia be happy to see Rocket or has he pushed things too far??? We'll find out next…**

Sorry about the late update!!! School was crazy this week but it should calm down this week and I'm off Wednesday so that'll give me time to write more!!!

Anyway, hope you liked it!!!

**Lauren xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

I didn't know what to feel. I was actually happy he had come against my wishes but I had to think logically and logically, I needed him there but thinking about it again-did I need him more there than I did here? Before I could decide, he spoke.

'I know you told me to stay on Akillian but I was going crazy. Why don't I come in and we can talk about it? If you want me to get the first ticket out of here tomorrow, then I will. I just need a night with you at least, can you give me that?' he nearly begged. He tried to sound serious but I could see he was pleading and even if he wasn't, I was going to let him in anyway so I stood aside so he could come in. Seeing him here made me realise that if everything was positive, I wouldn't see him near as much since he'd be off playing matches and whatever where as I'd be stuck here, without him. With that in mind, more emotions hit me and they brought tears. Seeing this, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest which I sobbed into. He continuously rubbed down my back and kissed my forehead and tried to tell me everything was fine even though it was far from it.

A while later after many tears and I had finally stopped crying enough so we could head up to my room, I was telling him everything that I knew and that had happened so far.

'…and then I have a hospital appointment tomorrow,' I finished. He was just sitting next to me, caressing my cheek and he could tell he was struggling to comprehend it. Finally, he lifted my chin to make me look at him.

'You'll be fine, I promise,' he swore and kissed my forehead before continuing. 'Only if you want I'd be more than happy come. But that's only if you want,' he told me gently and I knew immediately what I wanted.

'Of course I want you there. The only reason I wanted you on Akillian was because it was the right thing but not because it was what I wanted,' I assured him in case he thought I didn't want him there and was just making up an excuse.

'Look, Aarch knows everything so I can ring him every day with updates and that; you don't need _me _specifically there. And I'll stay until this is sorted, I promise. I'm here for you…always,' he promised and kissed my forehead before pulling me into his chest of which I wrapped my arms around. We stayed like that for a few minutes, both wrapped in our own thoughts, before I had a familiar feeling which made me back up instantly but slowly which made Rocket immediately looked at me with concern in his expression. 'Are you alright Tia?' he asked worriedly. 'You look very pale…' he acknowledged before realising what was going on. 'Come on...' he rushed and grabbed my hand but didn't drag me off the bed since he knew that would make it worse.

'No, it's fine really. It'll pass…' I protested but he still insisted and I actually felt like I was going to vomit any second.

'Come on, I don't want to have to lift you,' he ordered and I got off the bed but leaned on him and the second I was by the toilet…He pulled my hair back as I vomited (more blood) and ten minutes later I had finally finished and I was sitting by the bath with my head on Rocket's shoulder. 'You're freezing,' he acknowledged and slowly got up as not to make me worse. He went into the press and took out a towel which he placed on my legs but I was too weak to protest. Then he went and got his jacket from my bedroom before returning and wrapping it my shoulders as he sat down next to me. 'Are you alright?' he asked worriedly as he began to caress my cheek with his soft hands.

'I am now,' I assured him weakly. 'I just wish you didn't have to see that,' I confessed. He just smiled at me lightly while continuing to caress my cheek.

'Don't worry about me…' he began. 'It's not your fault and it's you who's suffering. The only thing I can do is help and protect you so don't worry about me, I'm fine,' he assured me before kissing my forehead and bringing me to his chest. We stayed like that for a while and I never wanted this moment to end. I was contended lying against his chest and the warmth of his body eased my pain. I missed that a lot but night soon became early morning and we knew we had to get some sleep eventually or else my parents or Stella would begin to expect something. 'Come on, I can tell you need some sleep,' he ordered before helping me up. 'I'll get your pj's,' he told me before sitting me on the toilet and going in to my room before he came back in with my pyjamas. 'Do you need help?' he questioned wonderingly.

'Rocket, I'm fine now, honestly. I think I'll manage,' I assured him before he kissed my forehead and then went to get himself sorted.

A while later, I retreated from the bathroom and went over to my bed, which Rocket was sitting on.

'How are you feeling?' he asked nervously as I sat down next to him.

'Alright. Just tired,' I informed him.

'Well then, we should probably get you to sleep then,' he told me before I hopped in under the covers and he hopped in beside me, on my left. I wrapped my arms around him and lay down on his chest before he kissed my forehead and whispered, 'I love you,' into my ear and then I finally fell asleep…

**Normal POV**

Rocket lay there, gazing at his white angel sleeping peacefully where as he could not. He hadn't been able to sleep but was relieved to find that she was sleeping as it was clear she was having trouble doing so before he came. He just continued to gaze at her and rube up and down her arm lightly as he had given up trying to sleep. Many thoughts were spinning around his head but the one that every question would lead up to was: why her? She never did anything bad to anyone, she did what she could to help others, she was one of the, if not the, kindest people he's ever met so why did something like this happen to her? He just couldn't understand it. Some movement out of Tia knocked him out of his thoughts.

Tia was surprised when she woke to look and see Rocket smiling down at her as she presumed he'd be asleep since she knew it was still night.

'Are you alright?' he questioned nervously, worried that she woke up maybe because of a nightmare or some bad thoughts.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I just woke up for no reason, nothing to worry about. But you haven't been sleeping, I can tell,' she acknowledged and Rocket nodded.

'I don't know, I just haven't been able to,' he explained and he could tell she was thinking but before he could question, she spoke.

'I know what could help…' she informed him with a seductive tone in her voice which gave him chills.

'Oh really?' he questioned jokingly and she nodded before lifting her head so it was millimetres away from his.

'Close your eyes,' she ordered and he raised an eyebrow. 'Close your eyes!' despite not knowing what she was up to, he closed his eyes and could suddenly feel her soft, warm lips on his cheek before she whispered, 'I love you,' into his ear and he could feel her back away so he opened his eyes again. 'It worked for me,' she informed him but he couldn't help but notice her sigh.

'What's wrong?' he asked nervously.

'Can I ask you something?' she asked, nearly pleading.

'Of course,' he said and nodded for her to go on.

'Will you still love me even if it turns out I do have MS?' she asked seriously but Rocket couldn't believe she'd even ask that.

'Of course I will. I'll always love you, even if we aren't together, which we are thankfully, but even if we weren't I would. No matter what happens, I'll always be here Tia, always,' he promised her and before he could do anything else, she spoke.

'Then kiss me,' she begged suddenly. 'I know you've been avoiding that all day because you're afraid of something happening…' it was true. Rocket knew she got overwhelmed when they kissed (just like him) and he didn't want to make her sick for the sake of kissing her but she however, thought differently. 'Please…' she begged and seeing her face, he gave in. He leaned in and she happily closed the gap. The two had forgotten how good it felt as their lips moved together, neither of them holding back their feelings for one another. Tia gripped on to him like if she let go, she would lose him and Rocket had his arms around her as if she was a fragile newborn but soon that was replaced by a fear of ever losing her and he gripped her tighter but was careful not to hurt her. It wasn't long until Tia's illness was forgotten about and Rocket moved so she was below him, with his broad body towering over her petite body. They never broke away until they both ran out of air and Rocket forced himself not to kiss down her neck or anywhere else as he knew that would be taking things too far. Tia was quite happy though so she didn't mind. Both of them were trying to catch their breath as their foreheads were pressed together and her hands were tangled in his hair.

'Tell me you're feeling fine,' he begged breathlessly and she nodded, not trusting herself to speak as she was so overwhelmed after their passionate kiss. 'Good,' he said firmly before giving her another quick (but passionate) kiss. 'We had better get to sleep before someone comes in to check on you,' he told her and she nodded. Rocket then rolled himself back around to his side and wrapped his arms around her waist while hers went around his and she laid her head on his chest of which he rubbed, comfortably. 'I love you,' he whispered attentively and she turned her head up towards him.

'I love you to,' she replied and they kissed one more time before trying to sleep with, both of them for that matter, managed to do as they realised that no matter what the outcome, they had each other and nothing could ruin that…

**Things are fine at the minute for Tia but will her parents be impressed but the sudden turn up of her boyfriend??? And how will Tia's hospital appointment come??? We'll soon find out…**

Another update!!! For some reason I felt like updating this one before Trust, just felt right or something…anyway, I hope you guys liked it and I'm enjoying writing this story a lot since I'm writing about many emotions at once and all that so it's also a learning experience.

Hope you guys liked it!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Normal POV**

Rocket was the first awake out of the pair and much to his shock and horror, he saw Tia's Dad staring at him from the bottom of the bed and he didn't look happy. Rocket had no clue what to do but he tried to sit up without waking Tia but she just clung on to him harder which made it hard for him to sit up but finally, she woke and immediately sat up, startled, when she saw her Dad.

'Dad, what are you doing here?' she questioned nervously. Her Dad still treated her like she was 6 and had no boyfriend and he especially hated it when they slept in the same bed even if they didn't actually sleep together.

'I was sort of pondering on whether or not to come and wake you to see if you were alright but I'm glad I did…' he said and his eyes darted between the pair. The two of them looked at each other, shocked and then turned their gazes back to her Dad. 'And what are you doing here?' he questioned and then Tia realised that no one else but her knew he was here so she answered for Rocket.

'I invited him,' she informed him which made Rocket look at her, shocked before she continued. 'I asked him to come and he arrived last night. I was sick last night and he didn't want to leave me alone so he stayed with me, that's it. Nothing else happened,' she assured him.

'Alright then…' he said and Tia could notice that the tone in his voice showed that he was disappointed he couldn't throw Rocket out since he had done nothing wrong which made her smile to herself. 'Your appointment is in an hour so you had better get up. I'll send Stella up with some breakfast for the two of you,' he said and the twosome said thanks before he left the room. The minute the door was closed, the two of them burst out laughing and Tia buried her head in his chest to muffle the laughter.

'He hates me,' Rocket said simply as they had finally regained control of themselves and Tia was lying on his chest while one of his arms was around her shoulder and the other behind his head.

'He doesn't _hate _you. In fact, he likes you a lot more than he has any other guy that walked through that front door even if we weren't together,' she replied. 'And if he saw you last night I think he'd be very happy,' she said confidently.

'You really think so?' he asked uncertainly.

'I _know_ so,' she replied before leaning up with him closing the gap. They stayed like for a few minutes before breaking away to catch their breath.

'Come on, your appointment is soon. We have to get you ready,' he said a while later before lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the bathroom with her cuddling into his chest.

**Tia POV**

I was so nervous, I thought I was going to be sick but I couldn't. I still couldn't help but bite down on my bottom lip as well as shake my knee nervously. The only thing that kept me from going totally crazy though was Rocket's tight grip on my hand. It was such a comfort having him there; I was crazy to not ask him to come straightaway. My parents and Stella were in the seats next to him and they were nearly as nervous as I was but I was beginning to think that Rocket was even though he was trying to hide it, I could feel the tension from his grip. The only thing that kept him sane was comforting me which he was doing quite a good job of.

'You'll be fine,' he tried to assure me for about the hundredth time but even he wasn't sure he meant it.

'Even you're not sure of that,' I stated and gave him a knowing look but he continued to gaze at me comfortably.

'No. I'm not sure of whether or not this will turn out the way we want it to but I am sure that you'll make it through this,' he informed me but I still didn't believe him. I sighed and let my head fall back in exasperation and instead of arguing with me, he just wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to his chest which I happily lay my head in and wrapped my arms around him. I was so lucky to have him and even I didn't care that we were showing affection in front of my parents which we never did in front of anyone never mind them but in times like these, we were there for each other when we needed one another no matter who was around.

'Tia Johnson,' the nurse suddenly called out making me jump out of his chest. My parents were the first to stand up as the nurse came over to us but instead of moving, I gripped Rocket's hand tighter which he replied by also doing so. 'We're ready for you now Tia,' she informed me and I stood up, slowly, but it surprised me when Rocket stood up to while also keeping a tight grip on my hand and by the looks of things, my parents, Stella and him were coming in with me. However, the nurse thought differently. 'Sorry, I can only let one of you go in with her and it is recommended to be an adult,' she said firmly and I immediately felt Rocket tense up even more. I tugged on him arm to make him look at me which he did.

'I'll be fine. I'll be out in no time,' I told him and leant up and kissed his cheek but before I could go anywhere, he put his hand behind my neck and pushed our foreheads together.

'I love you,' he whispered emotionally. I knew he'd be worried not knowing what was going on and I'd be worried without him there but I had to go without him.

'I love you to,' I replied and he kissed my forehead lovingly before my Mum told me we had to go since it was arranged that she would come with me which left Rocket with my Dad and Stella out in the waiting room. Reluctantly, he let me go and I sadly walked off but turned back before I turned the corner to see him smiling reassuringly at me but I could nearly see that smile turning into worry the minute I was out of sight…

**Normal POV**

A nervous Rocket was beginning to pace around the waiting room while waiting for Tia. She had been in there for nearly an hour and he was getting worried. He could see her Dad watching his every move from the corner of his eye but he didn't care about him, he just cared about knowing that Tia was ok. He knew she wouldn't know for sure today but he was hoping that she would at least have a better idea and he was hoping that it would be a good idea. The only thing he didn't want was for her to be in danger in any way at all. He sat down in a chair on the opposite side of where he was sitting before and buried his face in his hands as he tried to calm down.

Her Dad could see the frustration in his daughter's boyfriend's expression and as he jumbled up all the things he had done for her ever since they met to today as well as last night, he realised that he was an alright guy and he cared deeply for his daughter. Despite not wanting to, he aroused from his chair and walked over to the chair next to Rocket and when he sat down, Rocket immediately lifted his face to see who sat next to him. Even her Dad knew Rocket thought he didn't like him but he was wrong so he spoke first to show this.

'The first time I met you, you made me realise what was important which was my daughter. And then she kissed you and you finally got together which, at first, I was against but it had nothing to do with you. I've always been over-protective of her and I've recently learned that so are you which I respect and appreciate but sometimes I'm not the one she can talk to about anything which is where you come in and you don't need to be psychic to see she feels that way about you. This is why I request you be with her as much as possible during this rough time. Without you, I don't know what state she would be in right now,' he said and left Rocket speechless. He genuinely thought her father didn't like him but he was wrong. Finally, he found the words to speak.

'I love Tia more than anything and seeing her hurt is so bad I can't describe it. It just pains me to see her hurt which is why I try so hard to comfort her. It puts me, but more importantly her at ease which is what I'm happy with. I just don't know how I can do that now since I don't even know how to react to all of this. How can I tell her everything's fine when I don't even believe it? She can tell and I being worried will make her worry more and I don't want that. I just need to know she's fine,' he admitted. He knew that if he was scared, she would be to so he had to be strong but that was easier said than done in this case.

'As long as you're with her, she'll get through it and even if you don't have faith she'll somehow manage to bring it out of you. Just be there for her and the two of you will be fine,' he assured him confidently but before Rocket could reply, he saw Tia and got up and ran towards her. The second they were in touching reach, he pulled her in and held her close to his chest while kissing her forehead. Tia wasn't upset because the tests weren't that bad but she was still happy to have his warm arms wrapped around her. Finally, he released her.

'Are you alright? What did they say?' he questioned worriedly and Tia was suddenly aware that everyone was around her, waiting for her reply.

'I'm fine and I'll find out the results in a week or so. Until then, I just have to rest,' she informed them and her parents and Stella walked away to give Rocket and Tia some alone time.

'Are you sure you're alright?' he asked again, still nervous and worried.

'I'm fine, honestly,' she assured him with a smile and a light laugh which seemed to make him relax a bit. Suddenly, Rocket pulled a strand of hair behind her ear but left his hand on her cheek.

'We'll get through this,' he promised her firmly while looking her into her stunning, emerald eyes.

'Do you really think so?' she asked, not really sure if they would. She knew there would be bumps along the road but she thought that maybe there would be one bump too many.

'I _know _so. Obviously we'll be battered and bruised along the way but nothing we can't handle as long as we're together,' he assured her and just by hearing that one speech, she began to believe him.

'Promise?' she asked hopefully.

'Promise,' he replied firmly before kissing her, even everyone around. It was nothing like their usually passionate kissing that they had when they were alone, but there was something magical about this one. Something epic which made both of them believe that they would get through this as long as they were together which, as far as they were concerned, they would be…forever…and ever…

**Even though they're happy now, will the happiness stay there??? Or will their relationship take one strain too far??? We'll soon find out…**

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! And sorry if it's sort of bad (in grammar) as I was at my friends house last night and we didn't get to bed until like 5 in the morning but I had most of this written but I wanted to finish it tonight so that's what I did. Sorry again!!!

Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

_A few hours later…_

'I'll pay to never stop doing that,' I told Rocket as I was happily lying on his chest in my room. He was just rubbing my back and every so often he would kiss my forehead which made me relax even more. This was probably the calmest I had ever been since the news was given and I was now nervously awaiting the results of my tests which weren't due for at least a week. Oh well, at least I had Rocket.

'I'm a busy man, Snow Kids to keep in line…' she began but I interrupted.

'A girlfriend that could sit in your arms 24/7,' I told him dreamily. If only I could, that would be awesome. He just laughed lightly and continued to rub down my back until I got that feeling that was becoming very familiar to me…

_The next morning…_

I was sitting at the computer just looking at some photos while Rocket was having a shower. I had gotten sick (again) last night but unfortunately, over Rocket as well as toilet and he refused to leave me alone so he could wash himself so since I was fine now, he finally did. I was alright at the minute but I began to feel emotional when the next picture came up. It was a picture of the team and I after we won the cup. We were all dressed up and laughing and just so happy. Its amazing how one thing could change all those happy memories. Looking at it made me realise that I may never experience that joy again. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't hear a shirtless Rocket kneel down beside me.

'Are you alright?' he questioned and I jumped but turned to see him kneeling beside him with one of his arms on my leg and the other around the back of the desk chair.

'Yeah, fine,' I lied and turned back to the photo. I tried to hide it, but I ended up revealing the sad look on my face openly. I suddenly felt his fingertips touch my chin and I turned to look at him.

'We'll get through this. You'll play again, I promise,' he tried to convince me but I knew it wasn't that easy.

'It's not something we have control over. Even you don't know that I'll be fine,' I told him and could finally see the uncertainty look in his eyes. It wasn't something we could prevent, even though he wished we could. But it wasn't, so we had to try and grip through the pain. Suddenly, his eyes switched back to mine and he began to caress my cheek.

'I know you'll be strong enough to get through this, even if the end results aren't what we want. And there's only one person who has control over how you cope with it and that's you. But I'll be there with you every step of the way, that's what I control. We'll somehow manage to get through this,' he told me before bringing our foreheads together and giving me a light kiss.

'You're right,' I told him with a smile on my face to show that I meant it. 'And sorry about…vomiting all over you last night,' I said apologetically, trying to lighten up the mood.

'Don't worry about it. That's another thing you can't control. You wouldn't happen to know where my black shirt is, would you?' he asked.

'Yeah, top drawer on the second dresser to the left of my bed,' I told him before he got up to get it.

'Thanks. And, get some shoes on, I'm taking you out,' he ordered me and I looked at me suspiciously.

'Where are we going?' I asked as he slipped his shirt on.

'Anywhere, just as long as we're together,' he told me and kissed my forehead before leaving me to get myself organised.

A while later, Rocket and I were walking hand-in-hand in a park God knows where. We had just been walking and talking so we really had no clue where we were but like he said, as long as we're together. He said that he had just taken me out for some air, but it was obvious that he had taken me out to get my mind off things because I was so worried. And even he could tell that it worked. I had barely thought about it and the first time in a while, I was happy and relaxed and I owed it all to him. He always managed to find some way to take my mind of the bad things and make me smile which is one reason why I loved him so dearly. I could spend all day talking about the things that made me love him and it wouldn't bother me. Just thinking about him gave me goose bumps. I was so lucky to have him; it would kill me if I lost him in any way. And his deep concern and love for me proved to me that I wouldn't be losing him anytime soon.

After a while of walking, we had finally decided to take a rest and had found a spot under a tree with no one around so he lay down on the grass while I lay my head on his chest and could feel his eyes staring at me lovingly. I could also feel his hands rubbing up and down my back and even though I should've been relaxed, something on my mind was ruining the moment.

'Rocket?' I began to question, wanting to get my thought out of my mind so I could focus on spending time with him.

'Yeah…' he asked wonderingly.

'Can I ask you something?' I asked hopefully.

'Of course,' he informed and I sat up so I could look at him.

'It's just…when I first met you, everything in my life changed for the better and um, I guess I always thought that that would never change. That everything in my life would be perfect. Obviously we'd have a few bumps but I didn't expect anything like this to happen…I'm just wondering…why? Why me, why now? I just want to know why,' I explained. I knew there was no way he could answer this directly as it wasn't something you could know the answer to. No one knows why things happen but people say that what you don't know won't hurt you. Well then how come I'm falling apart day-by-day.

'Ok…I'm going to answer you the best I can but I need you to listen ok?' he asked while sitting up straight and I nodded. 'Ok…I've been asking myself that same question even since you told me. People do horrible things to other their whole lives and they die perfectly healthy and never have any diseases or anything like that. So why you? I still don't know that and we'll never know why so we're just going to have to live with it. But you really answered that question yourself without realising it. It's something you don't have control over. Life's hard and whether you're with me or not that doesn't change. But you can control how you feel and so can I. When I met you…my life took a giant leap in another direction and for once…I felt good. At first, you were the only one who accepted me for me and wasn't judgemental. It took me a while to realise just how drawn I was to you in an attractive way and not just in a friendly way. I love you and no matter what life decides to do, it'll never change that. And I don't know why this has happened to you but I do know that you'll make it through it, you always do!' he told me before leaning in and kissing me and I realised, once again, why I loved him so much. He always knew the right thing to say…

A while later, we had finally arrived at my house after being out all day and we were in my room, sitting on the bed and talking. For the time in a couple of days, I was finally able to relax and be happy. And it was all thanks to him.

'Rocket…' I began.

'Yeah,' he said while caressing my cheek.

'Thanks for everything today. I needed it,' I thanked him and saw that loving smile I had loved from the beginning.

'My pleasure. You know I'd do anything for you Tia, are you listening? I only think of you,' he informed me but deep down, I knew I always believed it even if he hadn't said it.

'I know,' I told him before kissing him. After a few minutes, he broke away.

'There's something else that didn't happen today,' he told me and I looked at him, completely dumbfounded.

'What?' I asked and eyed him suspiciously.

'You weren't sick,' he informed me knowingly and then I thought about it. No actually, I hadn't been sick but I wouldn't get my hopes up until I was asleep at least.

'Let's not speak too soon, it's still early,' I told him knowingly. I wasn't getting my hopes up so soon.

'True but this is probably the longest you've gone, right?' he questioned but even he knew the answer. And of course, he was right. This was the longest I've gone.

'True,' I stated before we both laughed aloud.

'Don't give up…' he began as we finally calmed down. 'You'll get through it,' he told me and leaned in to kiss me again but I wanted to get something in first.

'I won't…' I began and he backed off to look at me. '…as long as you're with me.'

'Forever,' he promised and we kissed, knowing that despite the circumstances, we would remain together forever…

**Tia is staying strong at the moment but for how long with it last??? Will it all become too much for her??? We'll soon find out…**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with school and that!!! It's near the Easter holidays so then I'll have two weeks to hopefully get a few chapters done and finish off a few short stories I have!!! I still have two wait two weeks until then though…

Anyway, hope you guys liked it!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

The next morning, Rocket and I just did the usual which was talking and he was trying to keep my mind off everything. We hadn't really done much else but right now, we were in my room and Rocket was ringing Aarch to give him an update on my progress. I wasn't really paying any attention to the conversation until I heard Rocket repeat what Aarch had asked him.

'…you want to talk to Tia,' he repeated and looked at me but I immediately shook my head. For some reason, I didn't really want to talk to anyone other than Rocket, my parents and Stella. I didn't know why but I just felt that way. Rocket then answered to him. 'Tia's not feeling very well at the minute so I'd rather she get some rest,' he replied and I sighed before mouthing an quick 'thank you' to him and he just winked at me to show he understood. All of a sudden, his face turned to shock.

'What's wrong?' I whispered to him worryingly and he brought the phone down from his ear to answer.

'The team were listening to Aarch and um, they know about what's happening,' he informed me and all I could do was sigh and bury my face in my hands but before Rocket could comfort me, Aarch began to shouting for him. 'Yeah, I'm here,' he said. The conversation went on for another five minutes before Rocket said goodbye and hung up. Then, he removed my hands from my face and brought me to his chest and rubbed down my back comfortably while I tried to bring my head round things. 'Are you ok?' he whispered worryingly.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish that they didn't find out but what's done is done so I guess I have to deal with it,' I told him and he kissed my forehead. So far, I've had to deal with much worse so I guess I could handle it.

'Come on, you haven't eaten in a while. Let's go,' he said suddenly, trying to change the subject and took my hand and lifted me off the bed. However, the second my feet landed on the floor, I collapsed to ground and grabbed on to my leg as if I held it, it would stop hurting but it didn't help in the slightest. Realising my leg was in pain, Rocket knelt down to my aid and tried to sooth me but the pain was unbearable. I was now sobbing and Rocket knew I needed help urgently so he dialled 911 on the phone next to my bedside locker while trying to calm me down just the slightest. Suddenly, I began to feel dizzy and could feel myself losing consciousness which Rocket also seemed to notice but before he could say anything, I blacked out…

I suddenly awoke and realised nearly immediately that I was in a hospital. I opened my eyes and found Rocket at my bedside and when he saw I was awake; he leaned towards me but was careful not to frighten me.

'Hey Tia, how are you feeling?' he asked worriedly and began to caress my cheek soothingly.

'Not too bad. What happened?' I asked, not really sure of what exactly happened except for the fact I was in _a lot_ of pain.

'After you stepped out of the bed, you collapsed in pain because of your leg and then you blacked out. I had already ringed for an ambulance before your parents came in and then we came with you here. They said that they're not really sure if anything triggered the pain or if it was just the same pain just sorer so they said they'll have to do some tests but they said that they can only do it when you're awake. But I'm not letting them anywhere near you until you've had some rest first so no need to panic yet,' he promised and I smiled at him as a thanks before he kissed my forehead.

'Where are my parents?' I questioned curiously.

'They went down with Stella to grab something to eat,' he informed me and I knew where this was going…

'And what about you? Have you eaten?' I questioned despite knowing the answer and when he bowed his head, I knew he was right. 'Rocket…you've got to eat. I'm fine…' I tried to reason with him but he cut me off.

'Yes, you're fine now but you weren't a while ago!' he told me and I gave up on the argument. 'I'll eat when your parents come back, promise,' he informed me reassuringly and I knew he would since it was for me.

A while later after my parents had come back and Rocket had finally eaten, the doctor wanted to know if I was able to cope with some tests so instead of me answering, I turned to Rocket to see if he thought it was alright. I was fine, just frightened and even he knew I didn't trust myself to answer.

'Yeah, I think she's ready now,' he told him and I just nodded in agreement, not trusting myself to speak.

'Good,' said the doctor before continuing. 'But I can only allow one of you to stay here with her but I'll leave it up to you to decide,' he told me and everyone in the room turned to me before my Mum spoke.

'If it's alright, I'll stay with her,' she said and I saw the doctor open his mouth to kick the others out but I cut in first.

'Actually, if it's alright, I'd rather it if Rocket stayed,' I said and even he turned to look at me in disbelief. 'If it's alright with you?'

'Of course, that is if it's alright with your parents,' he said and we both looked at them hopefully. It would be typical of Rocket not to do anything disrespectful to my parents which is why they liked him so much.

'If it's what she wants, then I'm happy with it,' my Mum replied and I let out a sigh of relief. I was always stronger when I was with him and at times like this when I was scared shitless, I was never so happy to have him there to hold my hand. They said goodbye and told me I'd be fine before leaving with only me, Rocket, the doctor and nurse left in the room.

Right now, the doctor was feeling around my thigh to see if there was any particular spot that could trigger the amount of pain I had felt. It wasn't long until he found it and I couldn't help but scream which made me bury my head in Rocket's chest while he tightened his grip on my hand and kissed me forehead. He continued to feel around that area without touching the spot that triggered it and I felt a bit of pain but not as much as I had before so I relaxed a bit but still kept a tight grip on Rocket's hand. I could feel that he was tense but I knew it was only because I was in pain but I was nearly sure that my body language wasn't much better. After a few minutes, he finally finished and while he took down notes or whatever, I buried my head in Rocket's chest while he kissed my forehead soothingly and rubbed up and down my back. Finally, the doctor gave his verdict as the nurse went to get my parents.

'Ok…there is a spot in your thigh that triggers off a lot of pain but I won't be able to identify the problem unless you have an x-ray…' he explained as my parents walked in. '…so we will do that now but I'm sure you're dying to get home so as soon as we do the x-ray, we'll let you go and call you with the results later. Obviously though, the x-ray won't verify on whether or not you have MS though but there's no harm in getting one done to see about the pain. I am giving you two different types of pain killers because it's possible that one of them could cause the vomiting to increase and we don't want that so I will prescribe you with the other one in case it does. If you find yourself vomiting within an hour of taking the first pill, change them. For now though, I think that's everything so we'll just get you organised for an x-ray and then you can go,' he said. 'But first, I would like to speak with you,' he said and pointed to Rocket.

'Sure, of course,' he replied and walked up to him, out in the hallway.

_A few hours later…_

It had been a long day that was for sure. But having Rocket there helped a lot. The doctor had asked him to do these physio things with me three times a day and before I had the x-ray, he showed Rocket how to do them and they were sore at times, let me tell you that much. I could see how bad Rocket felt about hurting me but even he knew he had to it or else I'd collapse again which he didn't want. Right now, we were just after finishing them and were about to go to sleep.

'Are you feeling ok?' he asked for about the hundredth time that day.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Exhausted but fine,' I told him and a light smile spread across his face. 'Thanks for being there for me today,' I thanked him and he looked at me with one of his funny expressions.

'What are you thanking me for? All I did was hold your hand, you're that went through the pain,' he told me.

'But it would've been much harder without you there,' I told him before kissing him softly on the lips. When we broke away, I cuddled into his chest and closed my eyes.

'I love you,' he whispered in my ear but before I could reply, exhaustion overwhelmed me…

**Now that the Snow Kids know, what will they say??? And will Tia's leg get any worse??? We'll soon find out…**

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

When I woke up, I could feel Rocket's arms wrapped tightly around my waist and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me lovingly before he kissed me. I moved so I could wrap my arms around him but broke away from him as soon as I felt a pain in my thigh.

'Are you ok?' he asked worriedly while putting some strands of hair behind my ear as I relaxed a bit.

'Yeah, I'm fine. My legs just stiff, that's all,' I told him reassuringly.

'Come on. I'll do some of those exercises, maybe that'll help,' he said before helping me sit up and sitting himself at the bottom of the bed while I removed my trousers.

A few hours later, Rocket and I were cuddling on my couch watching TV. He had done the exercises with me twice so far today and he only had to do it once more before I went to bed. If anyone saw us and didn't know what I was going through, they probably would've thought Rocket was abusing me. Either that or we were having sex. Neither could be more wrong.

'Tia?' Rocket began.

'Yeah,' I asked and turned my face up towards him.

'What do you say about dinner tomorrow night? Just you and me,' he asked and a smile immediately spread across my face.

'I'd like that,' I replied and nodded as well. We hadn't been out in a long time and nothing made me happier. Just the thoughts made me happy. Obviously it made Rocket happy to as a massive smile spread across his face and he kissed me. When we broke away, I noticed the same smile on his face but with a cheeky tip to it. Before I could ask though, the doorbell rang.

'A small surprise from me. They're dying to see you so I asked them to come by. They'll spend the night and then they'll go home tomorrow, I hope you don't mind,' he said as we began to walk to answer it. I could tell he wasn't sure if I would be happy about it but what I told him was the truth.

'Depends on who it is,' I told him and saw a smirk come across his face even though he tried to hide it and made me even more curious. Finally, we reached the door and I opened it to find three faces staring back at me. Two of which, I was happy to see but the third person, not so much. And I could see from Rocket's face at the corner of my eye that he hadn't planned on him to come…

A while later, we were all sitting in my living room and I was telling them about my progress so far while I was cuddling it Rocket's arms. Just feeling him there made me feel safe. Anyway, it was so nice to see Keira and Norata again, I had missed them a lot and they made no hassle of showing they missed me to. However, Aarch, I wasn't quite as happy to see. I don't know why, I guess I just felt uncomfortable and it was obvious that Rocket hadn't planned on him coming as I could feel his anger but I did my best to assure him that I was fine with it even though I wasn't. Suddenly, Rocket took my hand and told his parents and Aarch that we'd be back in a minute and took me to my room.

'Look, I had no idea Aarch was coming…' he tried to say but found himself lip locket with me instead. He lived in the moment for a few moments before we ran out of breath and broke away and I sat him down at the end of my bed.

'Don't worry about it. I'm fine with it. Having your parents here is awesome and it would be good for Aarch to see how it's going so he can tell the team what's going on after seeing it first-hand. Not everything Rocket is bad, there are good sides to everything,' I told him but he could see the lie I was trying to hide.

'Do you really believe that there are good sides to everything, including this?' he asked me and I just bowed my head. No, I didn't. I suddenly felt his hand pull my head up to look at him before he kissed me. I couldn't help but gasp out in surprise every time he kissed me as I still got goose bumps when I felt his lips move with mine. Suddenly, things began to get passionate and he put his hand behind my neck to angle his face and deepen the kiss. The, he started nipping on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and our tongues met. Just before he could push me down on the bed though, we heard the door open and we immediately broke away to find…Aarch standing in the doorway with a furious look on his face. Rocket and I looked at each other in shock before he spoke.

'Rocket, can I have a word please?' he asked politely but we both could hear the annoyed tone in his voice.

'Of course,' replied Rocket. 'I'll be back in a minute,' he whispered to me before kissing my forehead and walking out to the hallway to speak with Aarch. We were so done for now…

**Normal POV**

'I know what's going on Rocket,' Aarch told him out straight as soon as they were out of earshot for Tia to hear. Rocket was totally confused by his uncle's statement.

'Sorry but I have no idea about what you think is going on,' he told his uncle genuinely but Aarch wasn't convinced. As far as he was concerned, they were doing what he thought they were doing.

'Rocket, you're still very young. Even you don't know if your relationship with Tia will last…' he tried to say but at that last statement Rocket cut him off.

'And you do? I don't know what you think is going on but I do know that I love Tia more than anything and no matter what I always will. So don't you tell me that I don't know if I love her or not because if there's anyone that knows that, it's me,' he exclaimed furiously. He couldn't believe his uncle had the nerve to say that. He didn't know how, but he knew that he and Tia would be together for a long time, if not forever. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

'Ok, I take that back but what you're doing is still wrong, don't forget that,' Aarch informed his nephew before walking off with his nephew staring on in total confusion.

Later that night, everyone had retreated to bed but three people had not resourced to sleep just quite yet. One of them was pacing around his guest room, trying to decide what to do about his nephew's and girlfriend's situation. They were too young which made it even harder to decide what to do about it. Rocket was nearly as stubborn as his father and Aarch knew that the two of them weren't easily convinced out of something. He had learned that about them during the first cup. Either way, he still had to try and make them realise what they were doing. He didn't know what put it into his head in the first place, that's why he went to her room to ask them about it in private but when he walked in on their making-out session, he knew he was right and Rocket had tried to play innocent but Aarch could see right through it. Finally, he decided what to do and that was to confront them and if that didn't work, he would have to go to their parents which was something he didn't want to do. Making up his decision, he left his room and made his way to Tia's, silently swearing along the way that he would knock loudly before entering this time…

'Ahh,' Tia cried out as she flinched in pain as Rocket was doing her exercises and he immediately stopped.

'Are you alright?' he asked with a worried expression covering his face. He hated causing her more pain than she was already in but even he knew he had to do it, for her sake.

'Yeah, I'll live. Don't worry about me, seriously,' she tried to tell him reassuringly but he still didn't seem happy but continued anyway. Tia flinched a few times after which made Rocket stop but it wasn't long until he was back into it. Even though Rocket dreaded causing her so much pain, he hated himself for it but he loved it when she removed her trousers. He figured it was just a teenage hormone thing but that didn't stop dirty thoughts going round his mind when he saw her in just her underwear and a top. He didn't want to like causing her pain but he couldn't help it. Even though she didn't think she was even pretty, Rocket thought she was just perfect. He thought she was beautiful, strong, sophisticated, sexy…the list goes on. That's why he's always been so attracted to her but he knew this newly found attraction was a whole different league. Rocket checked his watch to see that the 10 minutes was up but this time, like he usually did, he didn't tell her that they were up. He had other plans. Despite wanting to do so much more, he controlled himself to only start t kiss her leg up the rest of her body until he could breathing breathlessly into his ear. He couldn't resist anymore and took this chance to kiss her. He could feel her gasp in surprise every time he kissed her which made him melt for her even more and he could feel her slipping lower and lower into her sitting position until she was trapped between the bed and his body but she didn't seem to mind. Rocket began to nip fiercely on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth as well as removing his shirt. Losing his self-control, Rocket's previous dirt thoughts began to whirl around his mind once again and he control himself as his hand slid under her shirt. She gasped out in surprise for a second before regaining control and continuing to kiss him. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door but Rocket refused to let her go but Tia somehow managed to release her lips from his but even so, Rocket never moved an inch. 'Don't you think I should get that?' she asked breathlessly.

'If it was important they'd be knocking like hell. We can talk to them tomorrow but right now, I have something better to do,' he whispered seductively before kissing her again and Tia didn't even flinch in shock. Whoever it was could wait as far as she was concerned. However, the person behind the door presumed that maybe they were asleep but when he opened the door to see, the sight wasn';t something he was expecting…

**What does Aarch expect they were up to??? And how will they're dinner date go??? Will it end in happiness or will it cause another disaster??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Life, Choices and Mistakes…**

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

My eyes widened in shock when I saw him and within tenths of a second Rocket and I were apart. I was sitting (still breathless from our moment) with my arms in between my legs and Rocket was on his knees at the bottom of the bed.

'See, this is what I thought was happening,' he stated. I was confused but I could tell by Rocket's face that he had just realised something.

'What? What did you think was happening?' I exclaimed, totally confused and it was Rocket that answered.

'He thinks we're sleeping together,' he stated and my eyes widened even more in shock. I figured that that was probably what he was talking to Rocket about earlier only he hadn't told Rocket out straight what he thought was going on. If he had to have told Rocket the truth from the start, we wouldn't be stuck in this awkward position. Then again, if he did, we probably would've broken that by continuing with our 'moment' earlier.

'That's preposterous. We're not that stupid. How could you even think that?!' I exclaimed, shocked that he would even think such a thing.

'Are you telling me that you two haven't been sleeping together?' he asked, realising that maybe he was mistaken which he totally was. Rocket and I nodded to tell him that he was wrong but we noticed his expression change as if he had just realised something. 'Then what were you two doing when I walked in?' he asked suspiciously. I froze but Rocket seemed to remain calm and he spoke.

'We were just caught in the moment but nothing happened. It's been tough lately and we just sort of…got closer than we usually do but nothing happened and nothing was going to, I swear,' he assured him and I relaxed as Aarch realised that nothing sexual was going on between us. Maybe in the future, but not right now.

'I guess I owe you two an apology…'

We were all standing at my front door saying goodbye to Norata, Keira and Aarch. It had been good to have some time away from my situation and more importantly, it was good to have a bit of Akillian with me! We gave them a final wave goodbye before heading back into the house when Rocket grabbed my hands and put his forehead on mine.

'All still stands for tonight?' he asked and I nodded.

'Definitely,' I assured him with a big smile on my face.

'Awesome,' he said and went to release himself from me but I still kept a tight grip.

'Rocket?' I asked.

'Yeah…' he said.

'Just…thanks. For everything. I needed it,' I told him trying to hold back the tears while he placed his hand behind my neck.

'Anything for you,' he promised me before kissing me. It was nothing like our making-out session last night but there was definitely a lot of passion in it. When we broke away, he took me in his arms and held me tight as I realised that even if I did have MS, our love for each other would never change and I was never going to let him go.

I took one last look in the mirror to make sure I looked alright before our date when I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door. I took one last glance before racing to answer it and his mouth immediately dropped when he saw me. I wasn't wearing anything fancy. Just a short black dress which hugged my curves nicely with heels and the usual but even when I didn't try to impress him, he always says that I do. He also always found a way to impress me. He was wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt but something about it made my knees buckle.

'Are you ready?' he asked as he finally relaxed himself.

'Definitely,' I said confidently. He put his arm up and I happily linked on to it as I was walked into my own little fairytale…

Things were going great. The restaurant he had booked was gorgeous and I'm not just talking about the food! We were close to. Not close as in we were kissing the face off each other but close as in a few linked hands and near-kisses but that was it.

'This is what I need right now. Just you, me…autographs,' I began and he laughed at the last statement. We were asked for one or two autographs but we weren't being over crowded so we were happy at that. 'Thank you…for everything. I don't know how I'd do it without you,' I told him earnestly. He took this moment to take my hand in his and caress it with his thumb.

'I don't know how you do it either if I'm honest. Not many people are able to cope with half of what you've been through. That's why I love you and I swear I'll be there for you always,' he promised me before, surprisingly, kissing me. It was totally out of character for both of us but when you're in a position like we are, that doesn't really matter. He was a bit hesitant at first and the kiss was short (too short for my liking but we were in public so I didn't mind really) but I could still feel a spark of passion in it that gave me goose bumps.

The rest of the evening was filled with chatter about different stuff which didn't include anything about MS or whatever which I was quite contented with. It was nice to get away from it all especially with Rocket. Right now, we were walking back home and his arm was wrapped around my shoulder. I was standing close to his body which, even though I had a jacket on, felt so warm and safe.

'Can I tell you something?' I began.

'Sure, what's up?' he asked and looked at me with his curious expression that always made me laugh.

'Nothing it's just…' I began. '…sometimes, I just want to run away from it all. Just leave and leave all the troubles behind. Quite frankly, the only thing that is stopping me from running or doing anything else stupid is you. I don't know what I'd do without you,' I informed him and tried to force the tears to the back of my eyes. As I finished, he stopped us before giving me a passionate kiss before breaking away and replying.

'That's why I'm here. To make protect you from everything including yourself. Don't you dare ever leave for any reason without at least talking to me first, I'm always here. And if you ever do anything reckless or stupid…I swear I'll never forgive myself. You are my life Tia which is why I'll do everything in my power to protect you,' he whispered into my ear with so much passion and drive it over whelmed me and it wasn't long until we were lip-locket again.

A while later, I was cuddling in Rocket's arms resting. I was just after getting sick (again) and Rocket was trying to soothe me. At this point, it's becoming second nature to us both. I get sick, he calms me down and the cycle goes on. I could feel he wanted to tell me something but he felt it wasn't the right moment to say it so I asked him.

'What's wrong Rocket?' I asked but immediately knew he wouldn't give me a straight answer straight away.

'What? Oh, sorry. Nothing, why would there be?' he replied but I just gave him the look that said everything. 'Ok, it's nothing really…' he began but I interrupted,

'Then tell me,' I said simply. I wasn't going to give in that easily.

'You won't like what I have to say,' he replied with a knowing look in his eyes. I could only look at him curiously. Why wouldn't I? He had just made me more curious as to what he had to say.

'Tell me,' I nearly begged but didn't get the reaction I was hoping for. He suddenly released his grip from around me and sat up, pondering on what I had just said and how he should reply. This began to make me worry. 'Rocket, what is bothering you?' I asked worriedly and touched his arm reassuringly but for some reason he just shrugged me off. 'Ok, what is with the sudden change of attitude?!' I exclaimed, aggravated. He was fine five minutes ago and now he's suddenly brushing me off?! I wasn't worried anymore, I was annoyed.

'Why do you have to be so observant?' he thought aloud which annoyed me even more.

'What?! What, so I can't ask about what's bothering my boyfriend when I'm worried about him?' I exclaimed. Everything was going great so far, apart from my being ill but everything else was fine. More than fine actually, it was extravagant. What happened?!

'You shouldn't worry Tia because I'm fine,' he replied but I could tell that even he didn't believe it.

'Something's bothering you, I can tell! What's the problem with telling me?!' I asked, frustrated. His answer shocked me.

'Ok fine, the problem is you!' he exclaimed but then bowed his head in guilt of his words. But by the way he said it, he didn't sound so guilty. At first, I didn't really know what to say but eventually, I found words.

'What…so what, it's _my_ fault I'm getting sick every night? It's _my_ fault I could possibly have MS?' I asked while trying to force the tears back. I didn't know exactly what he meant but whatever way he meant by it, it hurt.

'No Tia, I didn't mean it that way…' he began but my frustration and emotion controlled me and I interrupted him.

'That what did you mean by it Rocket?' I asked, forcing all my mixed emotions back.

'What I meant was…the problem is you wanting to run or do something reckless or stupid to yourself without me here. I couldn't bare that. It hurts me enough to see you go through this with me here,' he replied but there was something about it I didn't believe and made me snap. Everything he was saying wasn't making any sense, it just wasn't Rocket.

'Hurting _you_?! What about me? I'm the one going through this every day. And you think it's not hurting me?' I exclaimed. I don't know if I was being over-dramatic about this but whatever he saying (or trying to say), he was going the wrong way about it and he was hurting me even more with every word he spoke.

'I know it's hurting that's why it's hurting me! It's just the sometimes it feels like you're putting on the tears for attention,' he exclaimed as he got off the bed and began to pace. I could only sit there, shocked by his words. Now I was certain he was out to hurt me. By saying these words, I was beginning to wonder if his love for me was just a fluke and he was only here because he felt sorry for me. Thinking that through, I made my decision but it pained me to say it.

'Well if that's what you think, then maybe you should leave,' I said firmly and saw him turn around to look at me, with a shocked expression.

'What…' was all he could stutter out. Even he was shocked by my order.

'I don't want someone around who thinks I'm an attention seeker. And more importantly, I don't want someone around who just stayed with me all this time because he felt sorry for me,' I said firmly and forced myself to believe it, even though deep down, I knew I had just told a total lie.

'Well, if that's why you think I'm here then maybe I will leave,' he replied firmly before leaving the room and it wasn't long until I heard the door slam downstairs and then I knew he was gone and I was alone. Alone with no hand to hold, no one to hold me in his arms and no one to kiss when I needed them. I was totally and completely alone…

**Rocket's left Tia alone but what will the consequences be??? Will Tia be able to cope??? Or will Rocket realise he's mistake in leaving her when it's too late??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Life, Choices and Mistakes…**

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

I was sitting in my room, trying to comprehend the fact that he had actually left. Yes, I told him to leave but I'm confused. My life's a total mess at the minute and I'm saying things I don't mean, he should know that. He could've tried to convince me he didn't mean it, I know now he didn't but I don't know if he would forgive me. I was curled up in a ball, thinking of what I should do since I couldn't sleep. I picked up my phone from my bedside locker and looked to see if I had any messages…none. I bit on my bottom lip and started to dial his number but before I could click call, I chickened out and put my phone back down on my bedside locker. I was too afraid to talk to him but I was too afraid to be without him. I knew I wouldn't cope without him but part of me believed that he wouldn't be able to cope without knowing how I was either. But every time I thought that way, I ended up thinking that if he honestly cared, he would still be here. I could feel the silent tears streaming down my face before I felt very uneasy so I ran to the bathroom and, of course, threw up.

I was sitting by the bath, trying to calm down. For the first time in a while, I wasn't sitting in his arms. I couldn't feel his soft lips on my forehead comforting me. And I couldn't feel the safe feeling I had when I was laying his arms. I took a deep breath before standing up and heading over to the sink. I kept breathing deeply as I leaned on the sink and look in to the mirror that was on the door of the cupboard above the sink. I couldn't believe that the reflection staring back was me. I couldn't. This person looked nothing like me. _I_ had bags under my eyes from no sleep. _I_ looked as white as a ghost. And _I_ looked like I hadn't eaten in weeks. I looked depressed. I couldn't bear to see myself anymore and I opened the cupboard and took out the sleeping pills. I knew there was no hope in me sleeping because he wasn't here and he was the only reason I was sleeping before. With that in mind, I took out a glass, poured some water into it and took the pills…

**Normal POV**

Rocket was sitting on a bench, down the road from Tia's house in the pouring rain. He couldn't believe it…he left her! Yes, she told him to but her life's a total wreck, she was bound to crack at some point. And he had no right to say what he said even if he was just upset and he didn't mean them. Yes, it's hard on him but it's harder on her and he didn't help the cause one bit. Now the question was: how was he going to apologize to her? He couldn't just walk up to her and starting pleading for forgiveness. Well, if it meant she'd forgive him then he would but he knew that she'd only forgive him if he figured out a way to take back everything he said. He owed so much to her that he shouldn't have said anything that would hurt her and he of all people knows how easy it is to hurt her. He just never thought he would end up doing so. But Rocket knew that she would forgive him if he gave her a sincere and apologetic apology but Rocket wasn't sure if she'd even let him in the house but he had to try so he got off the bench and practically ran back down to her house.

Rocket took a deep breath before knocking on the door but it wasn't Tia that answered, it was Stella.

'Rocket, what…' she began but Rocket cut straight to it.

'We had an argument. I said things shouldn't have said and I'm here to apologize to her. It's hard enough on her without me doing this to her. I just need five minutes with her, please,' he pleaded and it didn't take a genius to see the sincerity in his eyes.

'Of course Rocket, she's upstairs,' she told him and moved aside to let him again.

'Thanks so much Stella, I owe you,' he said before running upstairs to plead for forgiveness.

Rocket took one last deep breath before knocking on her door.

'Tia…can I come in? I'm sorry for everything…Tia?' he called but received no answer. He was expecting to at least hear, 'go away,' or something like that but he heard nothing so he presumed she was asleep. He slowly and carefully began to open the door as not to wake her before peeping his head round the door. When he saw what was inside he froze. Tia was lying unconscious on the floor. 'Tia!' he cried out before racing down to her aid. 'Tia…Tia, talk to me!' he exclaimed frantically but received no reply. In fact, she never even stirred. Rocket bent down to hear her pulse and heard it but it was very weak. 'Tia…answer me, please…Tia!'

Tia was on a stretcher and was being pushed through the hospital doors with Rocket close behind as well as Stella and her parents. From what he could gather of the paramedics, she was in a critical condition. Why, he still had no clue. He still had no idea as to what had happened to her. She was fine, in a way, when he left. What could've happened? Suddenly, a nurse jumped in front of them and put them to a halt.

'Sorry but you are all going to have to wait in the waiting from here, no one visitors are allowed past this point,' she said firmly and Rocket began to panic. He had left her once and look at what happened, he couldn't leave her again.

'No, I have to…' he began but Tia's Dad forced him back.

'Rocket, the best thing you can do for her is wait,' he told him and Rocket gave up. He wasn't going with her but he wasn't losing her either. He couldn't with himself if he did.

Rocket, Stella and Tia's parents were sitting in the waiting room, waiting on the news as to what happened their loved one. No one knew and it was driving them all crazy, especially Rocket. He felt that it was partially his fault, if not partially, totally his fault. He was constantly thinking that it wouldn't have happened if he was there. Whatever happened, maybe he could've prevented it. But he wasn't there and it did happen and he would never forgive himself for it. Thanks to him, his white angel was somewhere in the hospital in a critical condition and he didn't even know why.

His blameful thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing and he reluctantly answered even though he really didn't want to talk to anyone.

'Hello,' he answered, not even bothering to try and hide the reluctant tone in his voice.

'Hey Rocket, it's D'Jok. The rest of the team is here to. How's Tia doing?' he asked, straight to the point. If it were any other moment than this, he would've said, 'fine. She's struggling but she's coping,' but in this particular moment, he didn't know how to answer.

'To be honest D'Jok, I don't really know. Look, now is not a good time. I'll call later something. Bye,' Rocket said simply before hanging up.

D'Jok knew there was something wrong, seriously wrong. Only what? Did she find out the results? He saw that the rest of the team were waiting on his answer from Rocket so he just told them what he said.

'Something's wrong,' Mei said. The whole team was in shock. Rocket wasn't usually so abrupt so they all knew something terrible was wrong but what?

'It mustn't be that bad if he didn't tell us,' D'Jok tried to reason with his girlfriend but didn't really believe it himself.

'Do you even believe that?' she asked and he bowed his head. 'You know what Rocket's like, he must in that much shock or he himself is that down about whatever it is he can't bring himself to tell anyone. You know how he feels about her! Even with that, I can feel it in my gut D'Jok, something's happened to her. Something serious,' she exclaimed before her emotions got the better of her and she cried her heart out. All D'Jok could do was hold her to his chest and kiss her forehead comfortably while the rest of the team considered their own possibilities but knew that what Mei had said was right, something was seriously wrong, they all could feel it…

Rocket wasn't sure if he was too abrupt with D'Jok. They were only worried for their fellow team mate's welfare but even Rocket wasn't sure whether she was fine or not so he wanted to be certain for himself before he said anything else to anyone. His thought were interrupted when a doctor came into the waiting room and considering they were the only ones there, they knew it was news on Tia so they all stood simultaneously to find out the news.

'Where is she? Is she ok?' Rocket questioned rapidly.

'She's fine, I will take you to her in a while but right now she needs rest. Just give her an hour, she's asleep at the moment,' he informed them before Rocket asked the question they were all dying to know the answer to.

'What happened to her?' he asked worriedly but the doctor didn't answer straight away but began to question them first.

'Was Tia depressed at all? I know the whole situation is very difficult for her but have you noticed any change in her attitude? Has she refused to eat?' he asked and Rocket bowed his head. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this at all.

'No, she seemed fine earlier today,' her Mum informed the doctor. 'What has this got to do with what happened to her?' she asked wonderingly. Now everyone was beginning to fret.

'I'm afraid it has everything to do with what happened to your daughter. She is fine now I can assure you but if this young man hadn't have found her when he did, she mightn't have been. I'm sorry to tell you but your daughter took an overdose.'

**Has this whole situation been so hard on Tia that it's caused her to nearly kill herself??? Or was it an accident??? And how will Rocket cope with the sudden news??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Life, Choices and Mistakes…**

I'm feeling quite emotional and dark today so a bit that probably came through in this story!!! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I do NOT now Galactik Football!!!**

**Normal POV**

Rocket was sitting caressing a sleeping Tia's forehead as well as clutching her hand. He blamed himself for letting this happen. '_I shouldn't have left her or else none of this would've happened. I could've prevented it, looked out for her…_' Rocket kept repeating in his head. He had never felt such guilt in all his life. It was like someone had just stabbed him and ripped his heart out which he thought would've been better then the guilt he was feeling in this very moment. Right now, he was alone with her as her parents and Stella had gone to get some food. She hadn't gotten any worse which was a good thing but she hadn't woken up yet which wasn't so good. The doctors had told them that if he had to have found her any later, she could've died even if she was in a critical condition now. Rocket was thankful though that she was breathing well enough as not to wear an oxygen mask like she had to earlier. Rocket believed that there was a guardian angel watching over them and was never so thankful there was or else his angel could've died and he couldn't have coped with that. Suddenly, but thankfully, he felt a bit of movement out of Tia before, after a few moments, her eyes opened, revealing her stunning emerald orbs. She took in the world around her before turning to find Rocket smiling at her from her bedside.

'Rocket…' she said, surprised. She couldn't believe he was here. 'What…' she stuttered out before he interrupted.

'Shh, it's ok. I'm here now Tia that's all that matters,' he eased while rubbing her forehead comfortably before he spoke again. 'Look Tia, I never should've left. I just couldn't take the worry or the pressure anymore and I just cracked! But that was still no excuse; I shouldn't have left you when you needed me. If I hadn't have left, none of this would've happened, I'm so sorry Tia,' he apologized. 'Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?' he asked hopefully.

'Of course. I'm just as much to blame as you! It has to be hard on you seeing me go through all this and I should've known that. I'm sorry for telling you to leave but I didn't mean any of it, I swear,' she promised him and he smiled lovingly at her.

'I know you didn't…now. But I should've known that at the time and assured you that I was there, no matter what but instead I left because I was that caught up in how I was feeling about it all when you're the one going go through it. You have no idea how much I regret everything I said and if I could take it all back, I would. But I can't and you saying that you forgive me is something I don't deserve but will try and prove to you and myself that I do deserve your love and forgiveness. But Tia…' he began before sitting up straight and clutching her hand. '…you have to promise me that you'll never, ever do anything like this again, do you hear me? I can't believe you actually would do something but I know I didn't help the cause. If I was there, maybe you wouldn't have been so driven towards it. I still can't believe you would though! Tia, think of everyone that loves you…' he said to her but she was lost so she interrupted.

'Rocket, what are talking about? What did I do? Why am I here?' she questioned, not sure of any of any of the answers. What did Rocket think she did?

'You mean you honestly don't remember?' he asked, shocked. She tried to kill herself, how could she forget that?! Tia shook her head and Rocket could only look at her, shocked. 'Tia…you took an overdose,' he informed her and Tia felt sick. Then she finally put her finger on what Rocket was on about…she tried to kill herself! It took her a while to get her head around it but she finally remembered that she did, purposely, take an overdose only she didn't realise at the time what she was doing. All she was thinking was that she wanted to get away from it all and something in her mind told her that that was the only way. She didn't realise, at the time, how much damage it would cause. Now she knew why Rocket was so upset but it hurt her seeing him blame himself for her making a stupid choice so she knew she had to fix it.

'Rocket…I swear to you, if I could go back and undo it, I would. I was confused and I just…didn't realise what I was doing. I know that sounds hard to believe but please tell me you believe me,' she pleaded and Rocket could only look at her, shocked. He could tell she meant it but why would she do it? Yes, things were hard but he didn't think she was finding it that hard that she would take an overdose. And, maybe she was confused but how come she didn't realise what she was doing?

'Tia…I know you want me to believe you and I do want to believe you but how can I? How did you not realise what you were doing?' he asked and looked for her reaction. He saw that she was thinking, obviously trying to think of a way to describe what had happened.

'Rocket…I didn't want anyone to get hurt but I couldn't deal with it, I just couldn't. A part of me felt like it was the only way,' she told him. Rocket wasn't sure of what to say but he somehow found the words.

'Tia…why? What could have driven you to do this to yourself?' he asked worriedly. Despite knowing the answer, she didn't want to tell him and Rocket knew this when she bowed her head instead of answering. Unfortunately, Rocket figured out the answer for himself. 'Me,' he stated and Tia had to think fast in order to come up with an answer that defended him but instead, she told him the truth.

'I thought that you didn't love me anymore because of what's happened. That you just stuck around because you felt sorry for me. I honestly believed Rocket that you didn't love me anymore,' she confessed to him but she could tell by his expression that he did still love her and he had made a huge mistake in leaving.

'Tia…how could you think that? Like I said, I couldn't take the worry or the pressure anymore and I just cracked. Even then I still loved you, you should've known that Tia! Look, with everything that's been going on, my life's a mess…' he explained but Tia interrupted.

'So…me too. And we make quite the pair,' she tried to defend him but Rocket's guilt wasn't that easily erased. However, he could see that the topic was getting tiring for her so he decided to change it but he wanted to request something of her first.

'I'm sorry for everything Tia and I will make it up to you I swear, but first you have to promise me something…' he told her and she nodded, waiting for the request he was about to give her and one she willing to follow no matter what. 'Swear to me that you'll never, ever do this to yourself again, do you hear me? I'll always love you even when I don't show it but if, god forbid, anything were to happen, I need to know you'll be safe from everything but more importantly yourself,' he begged of her. Tia could only look at him at first, with tears in her eyes. Even she could tell that he truly loved her.

'I swear on my life,' she promised but gave Rocket goose bumps.

'Please don't,' he begged. He knew she was trying to make a point, but he still didn't like it.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine. Promise. Just as long as you're here,' she told him and Rocket couldn't but smile as he moved his head down so it was inches away from hers.

'I'll always be here for you Tia…always,' he promised her before closing the gap between them. Even though they were only apart for a while, not kissing each other had driven both of them mad and the thrill was spectacular. So spectacular in fact, that it made Tia's heart monitor jump like crazy and when Rocket pulled back with worry, it went back to normal. 'Are you ok?' he asked worriedly, not really sure of what happened.

'Yeah, I'm fine. That happens every time I kiss you, I've never been able to get used to it,' she informed him and Rocket smiled.

'That will be hard to explain,' he muttered, looking at her now steady heart monitor before an idea hit him. 'I wonder…' he whispered and turned to look at her. She looked at him with a funny expression but her wondering thoughts were soon answered when he leaned in but didn't close the gap. He left his face close enough to hers so she could feel his breath on her mouth as well as his lips brushing against hers teasingly. Suddenly, her heart monitor started jumping even crazier than it had before and Rocket laughed lightly which made Tia's mouth water even more. 'Another thing to add on to the list of things I love about you,' he whispered while trying to control himself not to kiss her and Tia laughed lightly.

'Yeah. Then why don't you stop teasing me and kiss me instead so I can give you another reason,' she whispered back seductively with her heart monitor still going crazy.

'Do you really think that's a good idea? There's bound to be a nurse or a doctor to walk by any second, hear you heart monitor going mental and then come in and find us,' he informed her before he slowly and reluctantly back away. Tia's heart monitor began to slow down however, she wasn't giving up.

'So,' she said simply before grabbing his arms and pulling her to him and happily closed the gap. She had gone long enough without kissing him; she wasn't planning on going on for much longer. They didn't stay together for too long since her heart monitor would draw some attention, but that didn't stop their romantic moments and kisses as they were waiting for her parents and Stella to come back. Even though Tia hadn't planned on doing so, her tiredness soon overwhelmed her and while Rocket was rubbing her forehead, she fell asleep. Rocket was contented rubbing her head while watching her sleep peacefully. With his free hand, he was tracing her palm when she suddenly grabbed it with both her arms. 'Don't go,' she whispered sleepily and moved so she could get a better grip on his hand. Rocket could tell she was asleep but replied to her anyway.

'I'm not going anywhere,' he promised before kissing her forehead and getting back to rubbing her forehead before her parents and Stella came in.

'Has she woken up yet?' asked Stella as she took a seat on the other side of Tia's bed. Rocket informed them about bits of their conversation and how Tia was deeply sorry for what she had gone. Despite everything, they were all relieved she was fine but no one in the whole galaxy could be as relieved as Rocket.

A while later, Tia was still asleep but she seemed to have relaxed a bit since her grip on Rocket was loosened but it was still tight. Stella and her parents went back to the house to do some stuff but they would be back later so Rocket took the chance to call the team and inform them on Tia's progress as well as apologize for his behaviour earlier. He didn't have to wait long before D'Jok answered the phone.

He told him all about her progress including the recent incident but assured him that she was deeply sorry and would never do such a thing again. The only thing he didn't tell him about was their argument which he knew, even if tried to deny it, was the main reason for the incident. He knew Tia would defend him; saying that he was upset and that she was to blame as well but nothing she said could change his mind. Yes, he was upset but he shouldn't have taken it out on her when she was going through enough. And he believed that it wasn't her fault, not even partially. She's going through a tough time so she's bound to do or say stuff she doesn't mean, that's understandable. But he shouldn't have done what she requested, no matter how upset she or he was. He knows that now.

'Any word on the results? She should get them soon, right? It's been nearly a week,' asked D'Jok and then something clicked with Rocket. It had been nearly a week since Tia got the tests done which meant she should get them over the next day or two. For all they knew, the results could be sitting on her doorstep at this very moment.

'You're right. Let's just hope they're what we're looking for,' replied Rocket and with that, they said goodbye so D'Jok could go and tell the rest of team. Rocket gazed at Tia, sleeping peacefully and she looked like she hadn't a care in the world which was completely different to when she was awake. He lay his head next to her and began to rub her forehead again as it was the only thing that seemed to keep him from going crazy. He didn't know what the outcome would be and he knew that either way it would have a huge impact on her life. But more importantly, he knew that if the results were positive, it would destroy her and Rocket couldn't take that. To see everything she's ever worked for being taken away from his angel was heart-breaking. He couldn't bear to see her like that. If she took an overdose without even knowing the results, she could do it again or worse if she did have MS. Rocket knew that despite what she said earlier. Whatever way it went though, he knew for certain that he would do his best to be there for her. Even so, it would be so much easier for him to do that if she didn't have MS…

**Tia is recovering quickly from her recent ordeal but as she returns home, will she be able to hold back her love for Rocket??? And will she manage to convince Rocket that what happened to her wasn't his fault??? And more importantly, will Tia's test results be positive or negative??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Life, Choices and Mistakes…**

Ok, I suffered a massive case of writer's block writing this. I think I wrote about four different version but finally went with this one so I really hope you guys enjoyed!!!

Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

I woke up only to find that I was alone. Rocket was nowhere to be seen…I know I would've panicked, thinking he didn't love me anymore, only I saw a note sitting on the table next to me. It was addressed to me so I opened it and it read:

'_Tia, I'm writing this just in case you wake up and I'm not there and you start to worry. I just went out for some food and to clear my head a bit. Don't worry; it has nothing to do with something unrealistic like me not loving you anymore! I just need to think some things through. I'll be back as soon as I can but your phone is in the draw on the table next to your bed if you need me. Don't be afraid to let me know, I'm here for you always! Be back soon…promise! Love, Rocket xxx_'

Rocket was always the typical gentlemen. Always making sure I knew where he was when I needed him. I had nothing else to do so I got my phone and sent him a text that read:

'_Hi. Got your note, am only just awake. I don't need you but I just sort of feel right sending you this so I suppose in a way I want you but don't come if you're in the middle of something, I can wait. Hopefully I'll be able to get out of this place today…text back! Love always, Tia xxx_'

After I sent that, I began to think about everything that had happened recently when I suddenly realised something…my tests were due either today or tomorrow. That thought made me happy and nervous. Happy, because I would finally be able to stop worrying about whether I had or not. And nervous because I had no idea if it would be positive or negative. Before I could start thinking bad thoughts, my phone went off and I saw another message from Rocket. It read:

'_Hey. Glad you're up. I was on my way back anyway so I'll be there soon. Hopefully you will, it's driving me crazy you being stuck in there…I'm missing you already! Love always, Rocket xxx_'

I couldn't help but smile when I read it. He always knew what to say, or write in this case, what I needed to hear or, in this case, read. He really was irreplaceable. I text back:

'_Ok, can't wait to see you eyes of gold! It's driving me crazy being stuck in here! You have no idea how much I miss you every moment we're apart…but the pleasure of every moment when we're reunited is irreplaceable, just like you! Can't wait to see you! Love forever and always, Tia xxx_'

We weren't usually that cheesy but with everything that's been going on, some things have changed and that included us showing each other every moment of everyday how much we cared for each other. It was that simple.

I was finding it hard to believe that the results on a plain sheet of paper could change my life completely. Even though he had assured me over a hundred times before that he would always be there for me either way it went, I still worried that it would be too much for our relationship to take and losing him was a lot worse than my results being positive, that was for sure.

'Looks like you'll get to feel that pleasure now,' a voice said and I turned my head to Rocket standing in the doorframe before making his way to my bedside and I immediately sat up.

'I guess I will,' I replied before I locked lips with his, my heart monitor going crazy like it usually did. However, the thoughts of my results were still in my mind which made the kiss tense on my part which he noticed and pulled away, looking at me with a worried expression.

'Are you alright?' he asked, sitting up on the bed beside me. Typically, I started off by saying I was fine but that changed.

'Yeah…well…no, I'm not,' I confessed and looked away from his gaze. I suddenly felt his fingertips lift my chin to look at him.

'What's wrong? Tia, talk to me. I'm here don't forget that,' he explained to me even though I knew it already.

'It's nothing really; I'm just…worried about the results. They're due soon, it's been a week since my tests,' I informed but I could tell by his expression that he already remembered. 'You know. Is that you went to think about?' I asked wonderingly and he nodded before continuing.

'I just needed to think about what would happen to us if it turns out that you do have MS. And I made a few decisions based on that,' he informed me.

'Like what?' I asked, getting both curious and nervous.

'Look, when the next cup comes around and if you do have MS, then we'll be apart for a long time as you won't be able to come. And I know it would be hard on you to watch me and the rest of the team play when you're stuck in your house. And for once, I won't be there to comfort you. I couldn't bear that…' he said and I was beginning to catch on to what he was trying to tell me.

'Do you mean you…?' I stuttered out, praying that he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do. Unfortunately, he nodded.

'If it turns out you do have Ms then…I'll leave the Snow Kids. So me and you can just…I don't know, live our lives together without football holding us back. It'll be hard on both of us if you can't play and if I wasn't there with you, it would be harder on both of us. Tia…talk to me,' he begged, realising that I had been silent for too long and I was sure my face was showing nothing but total shock.

'Rocket…you've worked all your life to do this. You can't just give it up because of me,' I tried to explain to him but he wouldn't hear of it.

'I'm doing it for you Tia; I'm doing this for us. You mean more to me then football, I swear. If I went off and played in the cup, that could ruin our relationship, you know that. I'd rather lose football than you Tia, you mean everything to me,' he explained to me and I felt tears bubbling round in my eyes. I know he loved football, but thinking that he could love _me_ of all people more than that is too much for me to comprehend.

'Rocket…look, can we just wait until we find out the results and then worry about that kind of thing? If I do have MS then we can talk about it and whatever but just…don't make any hasty decisions until we know the results for sure and please talk to me first before you make anymore,' I said pleadingly.

'Anything for you,' he replied simply before we locked lips and once again, my heart monitor jumped like crazy…

Rocket and I were walking up the stairs to my bedroom. I was allowed out of the hospital on the condition I didn't take any medication for at least a week which meant no painkillers and I could feel the pain in my leg at this moment which also made it hard not to think of the results which didn't arrive today but I would probably discover them tomorrow. I wasn't feeling myself at all and that was probably because I hadn't really been up and about much since the recent incident so that was probably the main reason. Rocket noticed this and was always near me, not matter how far or near and when he was near, he had a tight grip around my waist to assure me that he was there. We had been silent for quite a while but that changed when I reached the top step and nearly collapsed and I would've fallen if Rocket hadn't have caught me halfway.

'Hey, I've got you Tia, I'm here,' he assured me and I just took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. 'Are you alright?' he asked worriedly, concern written all over his face.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' I lied. I felt like if he let go, I would fall over again and I felt like my head was about to explode any second. My eyes however showed that I was lying and of course, he noticed.

'No you're not,' he stated before making his decision to lift me up bridal style and carry me the rest of the way. However, being so close to his face and feeling the warmth of his arms around me gave me a better idea which I knew would be better because of the position I was in. Before he could move, I placed my hand around his face to get him to look at me but I never said a thing. He never said anything either as he turned to look at me but he knew what I wanted and slowly let his lips touch mine. At first, it was slow and sweet but it wasn't long until it became more violent and passionate as Rocket carried me to my room. When we entered my room, he silently refused to let me go and still kept a tight grip on my waist as he placed us both on the bed while continuing to kiss. All too soon, we ran out of breath but he continued to kiss down my neck and back up to my ear lobe which made me let out a slight groan. We had been close before but never _this_ close. Soon, his mouth found mine again but it was our tongues that met this time. Usually by now we'd have stopped but we were nowhere near done and when I removed his shirt, it was clear we'd be up most the night. He suddenly stopped before turning himself round and lifting me on top of him with a seductive smile on his face. We continued to kiss before he helped me remove my shirt and I could feel his hands moving up and down my back while I began to undo his trousers which he happily removed. His hands continued to move up and down my back and I soon found them undoing my bra strap and then undoing my trousers while I removed them. Soon, he turned around so I was now below him again and we continued to kiss…and kiss…and kiss…

When I awoke, I could feel Rocket's warm embrace around my bare body which made me smile and cuddle even deeper into his arms. Half an hour later, I began to get hungry so I decided to head downstairs and I reluctantly released myself from Rocket's warm embrace but thankfully didn't wake him. I decided to just put on Rocket's shirt as well as my underwear as I knew that we were the only ones in the house because Mum and Dad were away at a business thing first thing and Stella had to go with them. None of the other staff were here for another hour at least so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me. And the reason I went with Rocket's shirt was so when I saw him next, he would do the wise and co-operative thing and wear no shirt. His trousers I could live with, I could happily remove them later.

I forced my seductive thoughts out of my head (temporarily of course) and fully, or more half dressed; I gave Rocket a quick peck on the cheek which made him stir but not awake and went downstairs. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw that the post had been delivered so I went over and picked them up. I had a quick look through it and it was the usual stuff until something with my name on it caught my attention…when I saw the envelope; my whole body went tense when I suddenly felt a shirtless Rocket wrap his arms around me but I never moved an inch. Realising my tension, he began to question.

'Tia, what…?' he began but stopped when he saw what was in my hand. Just like I usually do, I turned to Rocket for support but even he knew that all he could do was comfort me, the rest was in the envelope…

**Normal POV**

Rocket stirred in the bed as a giddy Tia kissed his cheek. He didn't open his eyes though straight away but when he did, he saw her walking out and silently closing the door behind her in what he thought was his shirt but he, at first, didn't think she'd be that seductive. Not being able to resist his thoughts about her, he got up and knew when he couldn't see his shirt scattered all over the room, that she had nicked his shirt and he knew that since it was Tia, there was a mischievous way behind it which he presumed was that she wanted to see him shirtless next time she saw him so of course, he happily carried out that wish. He threw on his trousers before heading downstairs after her, using all his inner strength not to run down, life he in his arms and kiss her soft lips. However, when he was near the bottom step, he saw her standing by the front door with an envelope in her hand and his senses were on red alert since she looked frozen to the spot from behind. Praying he was wrong and she was just teasing him, he walked up to her before wrapping his arms around her waist but she never even stirred.

'Tia, what…?' he began until he saw the envelope she was nervously clutching in her hands. It was her results. Out of habit, she looked to him for support but even Rocket wasn't sure how this would all go…

**Tia POV**

Rocket and I were sitting on the couch with his arms wrapped around me and I was clutching the envelope in my hands.

'Do you think maybe I should wait until my parents get back?' I asked but evne I knew it was an excuse not to open it.

'Tia, no. It'll be just as hard then. Do it now, I'm here that's all that matters and I always will be no matter what,' he assured me before I took a deep breath, opened the envelope and read through it to find the results. Finally, I saw them and immediately broke down in tears with Rcket holding me close to his chest…

**Tia has received the results of her tests but did she breakdown because of happiness or sadness??? And how will the results affect her career??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Life, Choices and Mistakes…**

Tia has discovered the results but are they what her and Rocket are hoping for??? You'll find out in the next chapter, I can promise you that!!!

Hope you guys enjoyed, please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

'But Rocket…' I moaned as we walked down the corridor.

'But nothing, you'll be fine,' he encouraged but I could see the smirk on his face.

'I had better be,' I muttered, annoyed at him for a number of reasons.

'You will. And if you behave yourself, who knows what we might get up to later…' he whispered seductively before kissing my neck sending chills down my spine.

'Alright then, let's get this over with,' I replied as his lips left my neck and we stood outside the double doors. I took a deep breath.

'You ready?' he asked and I nodded. 'Ok then…' he said before the doors opened.

'TIA!' the team exclaimed simultaneously before they pounced on me. Suddenly, I found myself at the bottom of the heap with all my teammates on top me before Rocket started to hustle them off me.

'Ok guys, seriously. She's not in that good of a condition yet,' he informed them before helping me to my feet.

Today was my first day back at training ever since the whole incident. Thankfully, my test results were negative so as it turned out, I didn't have MS much to my relief. I was still getting sick and I still had pain in my leg but that was all easing off. I found out the results a month ago but I was only back on Akillian for a few days as well as Rocket. When my results came back, I thought he might have decided to head back to Akillian even if it were for only a few days but he stayed with me the whole time. He still had to do the exercises with me and we usually concluded that with our own little exercises (if you know what I mean!). Thankfully, Aarch hadn't noticed what was going on and we planned on keeping it that way. If he thought we were sleeping together when we actually weren't…who knows what could happen if he found out we now were! I was so glad things were now getting back to normal; it was pretty crazy there for a while. Now that I was back at football, I just wanted to try and go on as if none of it had happened which I was going to do.

Suddenly, Mei appeared in front of me and gave me a big hug.

'I was so worried about you,' she informed me before breaking away. 'You have no idea how much torture it is without you. You know, being with only guys,' she told me and I could only laugh.

'I can imagine,' I joked.

'Tia, don't. You've been through enough,' she said sarcastically making me laugh more. 'Aww, I'm so glad you're back,' she said before giving me another quick hug. I couldn't help but notice Rocket who was standing next to me and I could he was being his 'over-protective boyfriend' self. I sort of got used to seeing him like that but it was weird now because of the surroundings. God help me on the field, that's all I can say!

'Ok team. How about we all show Rocket and Tia what we've been up to during their absence?' Aarch asked enthusiastically as well all stepped into the holo trainer. Rocket took my hand and gave it a quick squeeze for support before the field appeared and we got into our positions. I never thought I'd feel this happy about being on the field again. There were times when I thought I never would be able to step on the field again. I could feel tears of happiness in my eyes but I forced them away as it was now time to forget what had happened and focus on now. Aarch decided to go with the Pirates, just to give me a chance to get used to it again as we all knew that I was still having problems with my leg and they didn't want to push in case I made myself sick. I had lost enough blood already.

The first half had gone fine, I didn't have that many knocks and my leg only hurt a few times but, typically, Rocket was close by so no one else really noticed. I hadn't used the Breath yet which I know everyone noticed but no one said anything. I knew Rocket would question me about it later though. We were only about ten minutes into the second part of training but I was already feeling weak. I wasn't five minutes ago, it was as if it hit me suddenly. The ball wasn't near me so I just slowed down a bit but that only made things worse. My eyesight suddenly began to get blurry and I was seeing double. That then began to make me feel woozy and I felt as if I was going to collapse to the ground especially when a sharp pain hit my leg…

**Normal POV**

The ball was moving nicely and Rocket was relieved to see that Tia had done alright so far. However, he still stayed close in case she needed him. His attention was brought away from her for a while when he received the ball and when he passed it to D'Jok, he just decided to check on her again but when he saw her he knew something was wrong. She was as white as a ghost and he saw something in her eye that he had grown used to seeing in the past couple of months so he knew what was coming.

'Tia…Tia!' he shouted as he ran over to her. The second he was in touching reach, she collapsed but Rocket managed to catch her halfway and hold her up. 'Tia, talk to me,' he pleaded but he noticed that she seemed to be only just reawakening so he let her calm herself down before he intervened. The team were around her to but were a distance away to give her room to breathe. Soon, the field had disappeared and Rocket was bringing her up to one of the seats to let her rest. He easily set her down in it and knelt down beside her with the rest of the team, Aarch, Simbai and Clamp around her to. Finally, she seemed to have relaxed as her eyes seemed to be more awake so Rocket rubbed her forehead to let her know where he was. 'Hey Tia, are you ok?' he asked worriedly.

'Yeah, I am now. Just lost it there for a bit,' she informed him, trying to ease the pain that was in her head. Whatever way she moved, her leg moved to sending a sharp pain up her leg that made her cry out in pain.

'Tia, what's wrong? Are you ok?' Rocket began to question rapidly, concern written all over his face. He hated seeing his angel in pain.

'I'm fine, it's just my leg…' she began to drifted off as the pain in her leg increased and she brought her hand down to her leg, thinking it would ease it but it didn't.

'Shh, shh. It's ok, I'm here,' Rocket promised, not really sure of what else to do with everyone around so he just settled with kissing her forehead which was something he never would've done before this.

Aarch was deep in thought but he knew that Tia was unable to play today so he knew he had to dismiss her and he could tell that Rocket wouldn't be much good either if he went back on and Tia went off, he would be that worried about her God knows what could happen.

'Ok, Rocket and Tia can spend the rest of the day off; I can see you two need it. The rest of you get back in the holo trainer, Tia will be fine. Come on,' he ordered and the rest of the team said quick goodbyes before heading back into the holo trainer. 'Rocket…a word,' Aarch said and signalled for Rocket to come over.

'What's up uncle Aarch?' asked Rocket. He could tell by his expression that this was uncle/nephew talk not coach/apprentice talk.

'I'm leaving Tia in your hands for today; I know there's no one here that knows her or what she's been through better than you. With that in my mind, I need to know and I want you to answer me the truth, understood?' he asked and Rocket, not really sure what he was going to ask of him. 'Do you think Tia's able to play in the second cup?' he asked and Rocket didn't know how to answer. Before today, he would've said yes. She was recovering so much better since the tests were negative. She hadn't collapsed since that night when they first slept together…it took all of Rocket's inner strength not to start dreaming about that night and to also remember where he was and what was going on so he spoke to keep his mind from wandering.

'Well, the cups not until a few weeks. This was her first day at training in a while and no, she's still not 100% but she's improving every day. We just have to give her time but I think she'll be fine,' he said but only part of him believed that was true so we added one more thing. 'I'm always close by when she needs me, nothing will happen. Nothing serious happened today; she just lost her head for a bit. Can easily happen,' he assured his uncle and hoped it worked. The thought of him going through the cup without her even when she was fine was heart-breaking. He couldn't go that long without her, especially after what happened today.

'Ok Rocket thanks. I'll let you two go now and take care of her,' he ordered and Rocket just said thanks before heading off.

**Tia POV**

I lay cuddling in Rocket's arms, trying to comprehend everything that had happened ten minutes ago. One minute I was fine, the next I was collapsing into Rocket's arms. I thought I was recovering fine but now I'm not so sure. Simbai had offered to take some tests but I refused, just wanting to just get some rest which Rocket knew and didn't argue with me about.

'How are you feeling Tia?' he asked worriedly and I told him the truth.

'Better. My leg's still a bit sore though,' I informed him, knowing what he would want to get up to and I just wanted to do something to take my mind off of things and that always did the trick. I suddenly saw a seductive smile spread across his face.

'I'm serious when I say I'll do the exercises with you, maybe that'll help. But I'm being a typical boyfriend when I ask you to take your trousers off,' he said and I couldn't help but smile.

'And what if I refuse?' I asked seductively.

'Then I guess I'll have to do it,' he replied before kissing me and positioning himself above me and, like he said, he began to undo my trousers. Even when he had them removed and flung across to the other side of the room, he didn't stop kissing me but when I cried out in pain, he immediately stopped. 'Are you ok?' he asked for about the hundredth time that day.

'My leg,' I replied simply, the pain clearly visible in my voice.

'Alright,' he replied simply before kissing my forehead and starting the exercises…

'Ow,' I cried out once again. He was nearly finished and my leg was beginning to loosen up so that caused more pain. The pain was beginning to decrease right now so I was thankful for that. Rocket had given up apologizing when it hurt but I knew he'd show how sorry he was after. I was lying flat on my back on his bed, trying to focus on something other than the pain but was unsuccessful. And that was probably why I hadn't noticed that Rocket was finished but when he positioned himself above me, blocking my view of the ceiling, I figured it out for myself. I was waiting for him to say something but he didn't. He did however lock lips with mine which I was fine with. We continued to kiss passionately for a while before my hand moved down his chest and lifted his shirt off.

'Finally,' Rocket whispered between a quick gasp which made me smile as I began to undo his trousers and he removed my shirt so I was now in my underwear but I could tell he wasn't happy. Soon, I could feel his hands moving behind my back and he opened my bra strap but before we could continue…

'_Ok Snow Kids, you all have the rest of the evening off so you may go and do whatever you wish. I wish to speak with Tia immediately however. Enjoy your evening!_' Aarch's voice recalled interrupting their moment.

'Typical,' muttered Rocket who was clearly annoyed by his uncle's interruption while I reconnected my bra strap.

'Don't worry, we have the evening off. I won't be too far,' I promised before giving him another passionate kiss. Finally, we broke away and he helped me up so I could collect my clothes, go see what Aarch wanted and return to my business with Rocket…

'You wanted to see me,' I said shyly as I entered his office. I had been a bit longer than expected. But that was Rocket's fault! It's not easy trying to get dressed when you have the most perfect boyfriend whispering seductive thoughts into your ear and placing kisses on your neck.

'Yes Tia, take a seat,' he ordered and I did so, now getting nervous about what was up. 'Ok Tia, I'm going to cut straight to the point. I am very concerned with what happened today because I know from Rocket that you were recovering extremely well so I'm sure it was a shock to you but even so, this is very serious situation Tia as you are well aware of and I don't want to take any chances. Even though I struggled to decide earlier as what to do, I have made a decision and I am sticking to it Tia because we don't you getting hurt.' At this point I was starting to worry. 'Tia, I have choice but to exclude you from competing in the new cup.'

**Aarch is refusing to let Tia play in the cup after the incident but how will she take it??? Also, how will Rocket take it or will Tia be able to convince Aarch otherwise??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Life, Choices and Mistakes…**

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Normal POV**

'What?!' was all she could cry out. She wasn't expecting that at all.

'I'm sorry Tia but it's for your own benefit,' he tried to convince but was unsuccessful.

'I haven't gone through all this just to not play because I collapsed once. It was my first time playing in a while, you just have to give me a chance!' she begged, now standing.

'Tia, I can't. It's for your own safety,' he informed her.

'But…' she began but he cut in.

'No buts Tia. We can't risk losing you half way through a match. My mind's made up Tia; you're not playing in the cup. I'm sorry but I can't allow it,' he said firmly and Tia forced herself not to cry before quickly leaving the office. That quickly in fact that she hadn't noticed her boyfriend standing by the door in the other direction she came out from and he was angry. He was very angry. He suddenly stormed into the office. 'Rocket, what-?' Aarch began but Rocket intervened.

'You have to let her play,' he said firmly, trying to hold back his anger. Tia had just gone through all that just to get to play in the cup and now she was being told no?! He wasn't having it. He had seen Tia hurt enough over the past few weeks; he wasn't going to see her hurt again.

'Rocket, I can't. You seen what happened to her today, we can't risk that happening to her during a match. Surely you know that better than anyone,' he tried to explain to his nephew. He honestly thought his nephew of all people would be against her playing in the cup after what happened today, he was her boyfriend for peek's sake!

'She needs a chance. She hasn't been doing much because of it; this was her first time playing football in weeks. I can guarantee that next time she plays, she'll be fine!' Rocket tried to convince his uncle. Deep down, he knew that Tia playing was a risk. But he knew what it would do to her mentally if she couldn't play and he wasn't letting anything like that happen again.

'Rocket, what if she collapses during a match? Do you think she'd be happy with playing then?' he asked, despite knowing that he was pushing his luck. He knew how much his nephew cared for Tia and even just mentioning her being hurt was enough to make him angry. However, despite wanting to lash out at something, Rocket kept his nerve and came to a conclusion calmly.

'Ok…how about this? I'll make an appointment in the hospital and they can decide whether she'd be able to play or not for themselves. I'll go with her and we'll let you know as soon as we're told the results. Please, you've got to give her a chance,' he pleaded, hoping it would work. His uncle pondered that thought for a while before answering.

'Fine. Call the hospital as soon as possible and we'll see what they say. If they think she'll be able, then she can play. If they don't think she'll be able, she doesn't. That's the only other chance I can give her,' he said firmly. He didn't want to ban Tia from playing but he felt like he had no other choice. But he began to believe that if Rocket said she could play, then maybe she was able to.

'That's all I'm asking,' replied Rocket, the relief clearly visible in his voice. He said a quick thanks to his uncle before heading off to tell Tia that she had a chance of playing…

Rocket had searched all over the Academy and he still couldn't find her. He checked his room first, thinking that she would immediately go looking for him for support and comfort but she wasn't there. Then he tried her room but he still couldn't find her. He searched over the rest of the Academy but still no luck. Then, despite knowing deep down that she probably wouldn't answer, he tried calling her. Surprisingly enough, she did answer.

'Hello,' she said and Rocket could feel the tension being released from his body. He couldn't get over how easily worried he was about her.

'Hey Tia, it's me. Where are you, I've been looking all over the Academy for you!' he exclaimed and when he heard her laugh on the other side, it gave him goose bumps. It was so cute.

'I'm fine Rocket, seriously. I'm on the roof of the Academy,' she informed him.

'Ok. I'll be up there soon, promise,' he swore before quickly hanging up and running to the roof.

**Tia POV**

I suddenly heard the sound of crunching snow behind me and soon saw Rocket sitting next to me.

'Hey. Are you ok?' he asked worriedly. He obviously knew something was up.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' I lied. I was nowhere near fine. I could tell that he knew that I lied but never said anything.

'It's freezing up here,' he acknowledged and I could nearly see him mentally slapping himself for making such a stupid statement.

'Yeah but I find it easier to think in the cold, so…' I said simply before he said something unexpected.

'Look Tia, I overheard what went down with you and Aarch earlier and I went in and spoke with him after…' he said and I looked at him but nodded for him to continue. 'We came to a compromise of making an appointment in the hospital for you. You get some tests done and see what they say. If they think you're able to play, you can but if they don't then…you know what I mean. That's all I could do Tia but I tried,' he promised me and I know that he did.

'I know you did. And what you got is more than what I could've asked for so thank you…really,' I thanked him before kissing him. It was definitely one of the sweetest kisses we've ever shared. After a while, we broke away.

'Anything for you. Come on, I have a phone call to make,' he said before taking my hand as we went inside.

'I'll be back in a minute,' Rocket said as he kissed my forehead and went off while I nervously sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room. I noticed a young girl and her Mum a few seats down from me and I could tell by the way the girl whispered to her Mum and pointed at me that she had recognised me so, to take my mind off of things and calm me down a bit, I said hello.

'Hi, I'm Tia,' I said and put my hand out for the young girl to shake and she gladly took it.

'Sarah,' she replied and when we let go, Sarah shyly looked away but I could see something in it that I myself had learned to do.

'You're lucky, her friends don't even get that out of her anymore,' her Mum said suddenly, sending my suspicions even higher.

'Does that have something to do with why she's here?' I questioned. I had learned that personally because of my recent experience. I had blacked out from everyone except Rocket, my parents and Stella at first but slowly began to open up to others like Keira and Norata. However, I still felt shy and uneasy about myself, more so than before.

'In fact it does. We found out not too long ago that she has MS,' her Mum informed me, giving me chills.

'What?' was all I could say and Sarah's Mum nodded.

'Yeah. She's only thirteen and tomorrow she was supposed to audition for a dance school but now she can't. She spent all her thirteen years working towards becoming a dancer but now she has to give it up which is why she's so distant from people now,' Sarah's Mum informed me. I couldn't believe it. I had spent all my life working on winning the cup and I managed to achieve that dream but when I _thought_ I had MS, I thought my life was over. I had the chance to achieve my dreams but now Sarah would never even get the chance. I don't have MS and I've already reached my dreams and Sarah does have MS but she doesn't even get the chance to! This was beginning to become too much.

'And is she here for tests?' I questioned further, knowing, only partially, what they were going through.

'Yeah, she is…' her Mum answered, eyeing me suspiciously. 'If you don't mind me asking…why are you here?' she asked but before I could reply, a nurse came in saying that they were ready for Sarah. 'Sorry, we have to go. But it was nice meeting you,' her Mum said and they stood up to go but I stopped them before they could.

'Wait, just one more thing…' I said before picking up a piece of paper and scribbling down my number. 'If ever she needs to talk to anyone, call me. I'll be there,' I said earnestly and her Mum just looked at me, shocked.

'I will, thank you,' she replied before we said goodbye. I sat back down on the chair and buried my face in my hands. Sarah was thirteen and hadn't even been giving the chance to follow her dreams. I was older, more mature and I had already followed my dreams. Sarah was supposed to be interacting with new people, having her first boyfriend. I was meeting new people every day and had the perfect boyfriend who got me through my tough time. And more importantly, Sarah was supposed to be enjoying life, hanging out with friends but now she didn't even speak to them. I sat up and took a few deep breaths, trying to relax myself. Many more thoughts continued to spin around my head when I couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the hospital…

I ran into Rocket's room, sobbing hard, not really sure of what to do. I didn't go to my room in case Mei was there and I had left Rocket at the hospital but that was the last thing on my mind. All I could think about was Sarah. I kept on thinking that my life sucked huge but when I look at mine in comparison to Sarah's…well, basically there is no comparison. Out of anger, I slammed my fists on the wall as well flinging whatever was on the desk to the floor and for some reason ran into the bathroom. Unfortunately, in front of me was a mirror and looking at the reflection, I couldn't bear it. Out of anger and every other emotion bubbling inside me, I picked up something and flung it at the mirror, watching as it fell to pieces in front my eyes just like my mind was. I was losing the plot, I could feel it but I didn't know how to stop it. I began pacing back and forth like crazy before a shard of glass on the ground caught my attention. I picked it up and suddenly felt a familiar feeling… '_This is the only way out…_'

**Normal POV**

Rocket had finally arrived back the waiting room. He had to go and inform the receptionist that they had arrived but every desk he arrived at told him to go somewhere else when finally, he found where he was supposed to be. Due to that, he had been longer than expected but when he arrived back the waiting room; Tia was nowhere to be seen. He presumed that maybe she went to the bathroom but just in case, he went over and asked the nurse at the desk if she had seen her. Her answer was not what he was looking for.

'Yes, I think she left. I seen her run out of them doors and I'm nearly sure she left the building,' she informed and Rocket said a quick, 'Thanks' before leaving the hospital. 'Where could she be?' Rocket began to wonder as he ran back to the Academy, hoping and praying her initiative thought was to wait for him there with whatever was troubling her…

There was no sign of her when he first entered, or more ran, into the Academy and when he checked in her room, no one was to be seen, not even Mei. Finally, he made it to his room and when he first opened the door, he froze to the spot in shock. There was stuff everywhere and he noticed shards of glass by the door of the bathroom and a new energy burst inside him and he ran over to the bathroom. He suddenly froze to the spot once again when he saw Tia holding a shard of glass to her wrist…

**Will Tia do what Rocket fears she's about to do or will he convince her out of it??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Life, Choices and Mistakes…**

Ok, this chapter was quite emotional for me personally so sorry if it's not great, when I get emotional the grammar and spelling sucks!!!

Hope you guys liked it!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Normal POV**

Rocket for a split second could only look in shock. She was perfectly fine when he left her in the waiting room at the hospital. What possibly could've happened to cause this? Tia could only look at him, shocked at the position he caught her in but never loosened or removed the shard of glass. Rocket finally snapped out of himself to try and convince her to stop.

'Tia…put it down and we can talk about this. Just please Tia, don't hurt yourself,' he pleaded but she ignored the request and everything else he said.

'I can't do it Rocket. Any of it,' she confessed, beginning to sob but Rocket was confused. She didn't have MS and he was going to make sure he got her to play again in the cup so what could she not do?

'Tia…I'm begging…just put it down and we can talk about it. We'll get through it but please don't do this to yourself, I'm begging…' he pleaded and slowly taking a few steps towards her but he could tell she was frozen to the spot from emotion but that didn't mean she wasn't capable of cutting herself. Instead of answering, she just repeated her previous statement.

'I can't do this Rocket, I just can't…' she repeated before drifting off so she could cry and removed the shard of glass from her wrist but didn't remove her grip on it. However, Rocket knew she had given up and pulled her to his chest, trying to calm her down. He let her grip the shard of glass for a few moments until she was contented in his arms and he could slowly remove it from her grip, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back comfortably at the same time before he threw it on the ground so she wouldn't be able to reach it again easily. He just continued to try and comfort her as she continued to cry into his shoulder…

Rocket and Tia were cuddling on his bed. She had fallen asleep for about an hour and Rocket took that chance to clear up all the glass and tidy up a little bit before hoping in next to her when she awoke. Rocket still had no idea as to what caused this and he was planning on finding out so he asked her now that she was calm and she told him about Sarah. When she finished, Rocket never said anything. He didn't know what to say in fact. He could see her point but he still didn't understand why she would nearly do that to herself. Rocket soon began to realise that the whole situation had not only taken its toll on her physically but mentally as well which made him fear for her safety. She wasn't safe from anything anymore, not even herself and that scared him.

'Rocket…say something,' Tia suddenly pleaded. She knew he wasn't happy but she could see something else in his eyes that scared her. However, even she knew that he couldn't understand how she felt.

'Tia I see where you're coming from but it still doesn't make sense that you would do that. Look, why don't we just sleep on it and let me just get my head around it. We can talk about it tomorrow. Let's get you dressed,' he said and she nodded before getting up and changing into his shirt and short shorts. Finally dressed and exhausted, they lay down on the bed and Rocket held her close before he kissed her forehead but then made his way down to her lips and they kissed passionately for a few moments before Tia slowly moved back, worrying Rocket.

'Are you alright Tia?' he asked, concern written all over his face when he noticed a familiar expression in her face and when she suddenly got off the bed he knew he was right and ran after her

before holding her hair back as she threw up more blood in toilet. This worried him because she hadn't thrown up in about two weeks and they thought that part was over but he was wrong.

Rocket was rubbing Tia's back after she had finally stopped vomiting while they were sitting by the bath and she was resting in his arms. Rocket noticed that her breathing had eased so he took that chance to ask her how she was feeling.

'Are you ok Tia?' he asked worriedly, the events of earlier forgotten about and his worries for her welfare now filling his mind. She just nodded but that didn't satisfy Rocket and he pulled her closer to him and she clung on to him in response so Rocket knew he was right in thinking that she still wasn't feeling better.

After a while, Tia had finally improved but Rocket still insisted on carrying her to the bed but she was exhausted so she didn't argue and let herself rest in his arms and didn't let go of his shirt even when he laid them on the bed. Rocket gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and whispered 'I love you' into her ear before they both fell asleep.

**Tia POV**

I awoke to see that Rocket was still asleep and his grip was loosened around me so I could slither through his arms easily without waking him. I sat up to see that it was 2:00am but I knew I would struggle the rest of the night. I had kept waking up with dreams of Sarah but surprisingly hadn't woken up Rocket but at least I was feeling a lot better after my sudden sickness earlier. Not being able to take anymore, I got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to try and clear my head. I leaned over the sink and took a few deep breaths, trying to relax myself. I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep so I opened the press to see if he had sleeping pills but the ones I saw brought back memories. They were the exact ones I took when I tried to kill myself the first time around. I took them out of the cupboard and took a look to see that the recommended dosage was two. All the memories of before started flowing back and I struggled to cope with them. And when more thoughts of Sarah started to hit me, I couldn't take it. I got a glass and poured water into it before opening the cap of the pills and pouring four into my hand. I took a few deep breaths and for some ironic reason, I looked over to Rocket who was fast asleep and had no idea as to what was going on or to what he could wake up to. That thought made me shiver. I began to think of how Rocket was the first time when he found me and I lived. But then to think of what I'd put him through if he was asleep and then woke up to find me dead. He'd blame himself for not waking up and saving me. And he would probably blame himself for letting it happen when it wasn't his fault. It was all on me but as far as Rocket was concerned, nothing was my fault so instead it was his. I knew I couldn't hurt him. I kept looking back and forth between him and the pills for a few moments before making my decision. I threw the pills back into their bottle and flung the bottle into the bin. I wouldn't hurt him. I've done that enough already. Somehow, we'll find a way through it together and I would finally be able to get my life back on track as well as my mind. With that in mind, I went back to bed and the second I was in reach, I reached out, wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself to him. As if he could read my mind while he was asleep, his arms returned the favour and wrapped themselves tight around me as well. And soon, nothing mattered only him as I fell asleep…

**Normal POV**

Rocket was the first to awake and he was never so relieved to find her in his arms and thankfully, still breathing. He noticed that her arms were tighter around him than before but he didn't mind, he knew it was probably a comfort to her and it was for him to. Soon, he felt some movement out of her and found her eyes opening to look straight into his eyes. Before he had the chance to say good morning, she planted her lips on his and he lived in the moment. Rocket could tell there was something different about the kiss but he liked it. It was more relaxed and he could feel the passion boiling through him but he forced himself to relax. However, he could feel a bit of guilt in it to but he presumed that it was because she was feeling guilty about nearly slitting her wrists yesterday and he was happy with this as an apology but he still didn't forgive her fully. He accepted her silent apology but nothing will be able to take back what she nearly did to herself even when she promised him she'd never do it again. He still loved her and he wasn't going to leave her because of it but he wouldn't be able to trust her like he did before. It would take a while to build that kind of trust again but he believed that someday they could. In fact, right now, that was one of the only things he believed about her right now. He didn't want to not be able to trust her but after what she did when she promised him she wouldn't made it hard not to. He wasn't going to let it destroy them though because he knew that she needed him now more than ever and he was going to be there for her the best he could, no matter how much he trusted her or not. That's how much he loved her. Finally, they broke away.

'I'm sorry,' Tia apologized immediately. She genuinely was for more reasons than he knew about. She could tell though it was going to be hard convincing him she was and she was never going to do anything like it again and she meant it this time. Oh well, here it goes.

'I know you are Tia but…' Rocket began, trying to find the words to say without hurting her. 'You promised me,' he said simply, knowing she would realise what he was saying without hurting her. At least he hoped he didn't.

'I know Rocket but I just lost my head. But I mean it this time, I swear!' she tried to say but Rocket knew she could lose her head now or any other time and he may not be there to convince her out of it.

'What happens if you lose your head tomorrow and I'm not here to save you? Do you know how I'd feel if I walked through the door and saw you hanging from a rope?' he asked, clutching her face in his hands like a fragile new born. Tia could only move her eyes away from his. 'I have to live with those two pictures vivid in my mind for the rest of my life Tia but the only thing that stops me from doing something stupid is knowing you're here. That doesn't make the pain any easier though. I can't lose you Tia, you know that! I love you too much,' he informed her and pushed her forehead on his to control his emotions. Deep down he thought that maybe he hurt her but he had to make her realise how much it would hurt him and everyone else around her if she hurt herself or worse.

'I know I've hurt you Rocket and I know I've ruined your faith in me and I'm sorry. And I'm willing to do anything to get your trust back. Anything, just give me a chance to make it up to you, please,' she begged and despite wanting to forget everything that had happened, Rocket knew it wouldn't be that easy but he was more than willing to let her make it up to him.

'Anything?' he asked or some would say plead.

'Anything,' she assured him and Rocket could see she meant it and was determined to win back his trust.

'Tia…' he began, taking her face in his hands and Tia looked him straight in the eye. 'Promise me two things. One, whenever something is bothering you even in the slightest, come and talk to me. No matter how big or small, talk to me. And two, swear to me that you know I love you and you love me. Once I know that Tia I can start to believe in you again. I just need to hear you say it, to know that maybe you'll love me enough not to do anything like that again…' he pleaded and Tia succeeded in telling him without her voice breaking and looked him straight in the eye so he knew she meant it.

'I love you,' she said firmly and Rocket could tell she meant it. 'More than anything,' she finished before giving him a passionate kiss. They continued to kiss for a few moments before breaking away for a couple of seconds.

'I love you Tia…always,' he promised before they continued to kiss and Tia's hand moved down and removed his shirt. Realising her desires, Rocket lay down on the bed with her on top of him and began to button down his shirt that was on her while she began to undo his trousers. Despite everything, Tia knew how much she loved him and how much he loved her which is why Tia hoped he would never find out about what she nearly did while he was asleep last night as she knew it would only deepen the wound she had already made. However, she was going to stitch up that wound one way or another. With that in mind, a cheeky smirk spread across Tia's face as she happily removed the last of her clothing and fell under the covers with Rocket…

Rocket began to kiss her bare shoulder as he lay back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He had just called Aarch to say that they weren't going to training today and probably not tomorrow either and when Aarch asked about the hospital appointment, he just said that the results wouldn't arrive until today which was why they were skipping and Rocket just wanted her off tomorrow for another rest. With that in mind, after, he rang the hospital to make another appointment but they could only make it for tomorrow so Rocket had the rest of the day to spend and keep an eye on his angel. He knew she was pretending to be asleep but even she knew that he knew better and when he started to kiss her shoulder she 'woke up' and turned around so she could kiss his lips. Before things could get passionate, Tia's phone began ringing much to Rocket's annoyance. But she pulled back before he could force her not to answer it. That didn't stop him trying though. Tia reached out and got the phone off the bedside locker while a seductive Rocket started kissing her shoulder before making his way down to her chest which made her giggle.

'I'll be five minutes and then I'm all yours,' she promised and noticed a seductive smile spread across his face as he continued to kiss around her chest. 'Hello,' she said as she answered, trying to suppress the laughter from Rocket who was now licking her chest which always made her giggle.

'Hello, Tia. Its Sarah's mum here. Listen, Sarah was wondering if you could meet her.'

**Will Tia agree the youngster whose life nearly caused Tia to destroy herself??? Or will Rocket allow her??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Life, Choices and Mistakes…**

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football or the song Live Like Music by Alexz Johnson from Instant Star!!!**

**Normal POV**

'Yeah sure, no problem. Where and when?' she asked and in hearing Tia's response, Rocket removed his lips from her chest and sighed, knowing that she had to go somewhere. However, he didn't remove his grip on her and he laid his chin lightly on her stomach while waiting for her to finish. Sarah's Mum gave the details to the house and said for an hour giving Tia time to get dressed and convince Rocket to let her go. Finally she hung up and prepared herself for her intervention with Rocket.

'Who was that?' he asked, tracing her stomach and chest with his finger and Tia could tell he was trying not to eye her body sexually. She took a deep breath before telling him.

'Sarah's Mum. Sarah wants me to meet her,' she informed him and he immediately froze. He looked at her for a few seconds before answering.

'No way,' he said simply before getting off the bed.

'Rocket, don't…' she began to plead and sat up but he cut her off.

'No Tia. Not after what happened yesterday, I'm not letting you out of my sights,' he said firmly and Tia knew it would take a while to convince him out of it.

'Rocket, she needs me. Try and understand that,' she pleaded with him but Rocket wasn't making the mistake twice.

'You try and understand how much I need you…' he began as he sat back down on the bed and took her face in his hands. '…I'm only saying no cause I love you Tia and I want to trust you again not destroy it more,' he told her earnestly but Tia had an answer.

'Then let me go and I'll show you that you can trust me,' she begged and she could tell that Rocket was having trouble on refusing her now. Finally, he sighed.

'Promise me nothing will happen?' he asked, beginning to give in. He knew himself that he had to practise in not giving into her charm even when she doesn't use it!

'I promise,' she swore to him and even Rocket could tell she meant it.

'Alright. One hour only and I drop you down and pick you up after. You don't leave the house without me, got it?' he asked firmly. He knew he was treating her as if she was six but he knew that she knew it was only because he cared so much about her.

'That's all I'm asking of you,' she replied and gave him a light kiss as thanks before breaking away. 'You know you're lack of faith is really insulting,' Tia joked and Rocket could tell what she was up to.

'Oh really?' he questioned and Tia could see a seductive look in his eyes that gave her goose bumps so she only nodded, not trusting herself to speak. 'Then I had better make it up to you, shouldn't I?' he said before grabbing her around the waist and flinging her on to the bed before kissing down her neck with her laughing hysterically.

Rocket and Tia had finally arrived at the front gate but even now Rocket wasn't keen on leaving her alone. However, they had made an agreement and Rocket was willing to follow it through for her.

'Rocket, I'll be fine,' she assured him for about the hundredth time.

'I know. Meet me out here in an hour. No earlier, no later, do you hear me?' he asked firmly and could tell by her expression she was about to say something sarcastic.

'I swear Daddy,' she joked but Rocket wasn't impressed. 'Seriously Rocket, I will…promise,' she swore to him before he took her in for a hug.

'It's only because I care,' he whispered into her ear before she pulled back.

'I know,' she replied before they kissed, said goodbye and Tia went up the front steps.

Tia and Sarah were sitting on the grass in her back garden. Tia found it hard to believe that she had only been there for forty five minutes as to her it felt like a life time. Even after everything Sarah had been through, Tia couldn't get over how strong she was. That made Tia feel even guiltier about trying to kill herself a number of times when she never even had MS even if once she didn't know. And yet here was Sarah, someone who did have MS and even though she was blacking some people out, she was still standing strong and she, thankfully, hadn't tried to kill herself.

'Hold on a second,' Sarah said suddenly and ran into the house before coming out with a guitar in her hands. 'I remembered reading somewhere that you play as a hobby,' she said to Tia, handing her the guitar. Tia took it and remembered that she hadn't actually played in a while.

'Yes, as a hobby. I'm definitely no pro!' she informed Sarah. She played but that was it really.

'Even so, I don't suppose you wouldn't mind playing me something?' she asked politely and Tia couldn't refuse her.

'Alright…' Tia said as she got herself sorted. She had only ever played for a few people before like Stella and Rocket had made her play for him once but now she was used to playing for him to. That was about it though. She had never played for her own parents even. Piano however, she had played for a lot of people including Rocket's and her own parents. People had also admired her vocal talents but she didn't think they were that great. 'Do you know…Live like Music by Alexz Johnson?' asked Tia and Sarah nodded. 'Alright then…' she said and began to play.

'_I…forgot what this was all about. Lost surrounded by a storm of doubt…_' those lyrics represented a lot of what the two had been through and what they are going through. Not knowing the truth and people doubting your ability. '_I wanna live...like the music….I wanna live like the music…songs about justice, songs about love, songs about freedom and never giving up…_' the two of them know all about never giving up but it was easier said than done. '…my, it's gotten way out of hand. My, it's spread too thin…' Tia was letting things get out of hand but she is now beginning to realise that she was which is more than anyone could've asked for. '_I'm going to take you back to the café bar. Show you what I got on my guitar. And I'm not going to hold anything back…_' nothing, not even MS could stop anyone from going all out and even Sarah, who had MS, was dancing around to a laughing Tia playing the guitar. '_…I wanna live like the music, like the music…_' Tia finished and couldn't help but laugh and clap at Sarah's dance performance. Even having MS didn't stop her from having fun so this proved to Tia that she had taken things too far as far as her life went.

All too soon, Tia had to leave when she saw her nervous looking boyfriend waiting for her outside. She said some quick goodbyes to Sarah and her Mum and promised to call back soon. Rocket looked relieved as he saw his long term girlfriend approach him looking happy but he wasn't going to be happy until he knew she had no murderous thoughts. She happily took his hand and kissed him which made Rocket think that maybe she was fine, or even more than fine but he still had to force himself not to give in and not find out. Finally, they broke away.

'Tell me you're fine and don't feel like killing yourself,' he pleaded and Tia laughed lightly before nodding.

'I'm fine…and no, I don't have the need to kill myself,' she assured him and even she could feel the tension being released from his body. 'There is something I want to talk to you about though. It has nothing to do with me being stupid or running away but I just, need to sort of, get it out if you know what I mean,' she tried to tell him and he understood fully.

'Of course. What's up?' he asked but Tia was in too good a mood to talk about her problems.

'Not now, later. I have some other things planned before then,' she whispered seductively before planting a big kiss on his soft lips. They lived in the moment before running out of air.

'Well, what did you have in mind?' asked Rocket despite knowing her intentions.

'I guess we had better head back to the Academy and find out then, shouldn't we?' she teased and Rocket couldn't resist her any longer…

Rocket and Tia continued to kiss feverishly as he lay her down on the bed and removed her shirt. She then removed her trousers as he kissed her neck while he opened his belt and removed his own. Soon, their underwear was also removed but Rocket broke away before they could slip under the covers. Tia wasn't worried however because she could tell by the look in his eyes that he had a seductive thought in his mind.

'I have an idea…' he began before opening the drawer of his bedside locker and removing a camera. 'Let's see what you got…' he whispered seductively before kissing her neck and taking many photos that could get them into _a lot_ of trouble if anyone where to see them…

Rocket and Tia were lying in his bed with his arm wrapped around her shoulder looking at the photos from earlier on his laptop. Both of them knew that if anyone, and that goes for anyone, were to see these photos they could get in huge trouble and if they were to be released to the press…let's just say their careers would be over in a flash.

'Now, that one is nice,' Rocket exclaimed but Tia could only eye him in shock. 'What?' asked Rocket but he knew exactly what she would say.

'Why? Because you can see my naked body?' she asked and Rocket tried to suppress the laughter (he always laughed when he was trying to hide something from her!) as he moved on to the next one. Many thoughts went around Tia's head but she couldn't help but like the fact he adored her (and not just her body) so much. But she knew he could be the typical pervert of a boyfriend when he wanted to be. However, the next photo had a completely different reaction.

'You look…you look stunning in that,' Rocket managed to stutter out; breathless from how pretty she looked in the photo. That photo made Rocket have to think twice in order to consume that she was his. He was lying down while taking the photo and she was sitting up with only the blankets covering her. It was obvious she was topless even though you couldn't see anything and she just had a light smile on her face. The way the light was shining on her platinum blond hair made her emerald orbs glow and every feature about it, Rocket thought was perfect. But, typically, Tia couldn't see it.

'Humph, it's alright,' she said simply, not thinking it was pretty at all but she could tell Rocket liked it and she didn't want to say anything that bad about herself because she knew no matter what he'd defend her. However, he could tell she didn't like it but wasn't going to argue but instead tell her what he wished for. So he laid his forehead on her head so she could feel his breath on her ear.

'If only you could see yourself through my eyes,' he whispered and she turned her head towards him before their lips wordlessly met and Rocket closed the laptop and put it somewhere before easily pushing her down on the bed and getting back to their business. Tia had almost completely forgotten about her concern but she decided to wait until she wasn't so busy…

**What does Tia want to tell Tia??? And will Tia's hospital appointment bring good news or bad news??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Life, Choices and Mistakes…**

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Tia POV**

Waking up next to Rocket still gave me thrills even though I had woken up next to him many times before. We got up to our usual business (again!) last night so I just had the blanket covering me but the warmth of Rocket's body made me feel even warmer. No matter what I could never feel cold with him there. I snuggled in deeper into his chest and waited for him to wake up when I suddenly felt something graze along my back giving me goose bumps so I opened my eyes and wordlessly kissed him before we decided to revisit our happy memories from last night…

I was just sitting (fully dressed!) on Rocket's bed while he was in having a shower. The shower was off so I knew he was finished and I looked at the clock to see that we still had an hour until my hospital appointment which I have to be honest, I was nervous about. My nerves were put at halt when, because I was so nervous and didn't hear him, I felt something suddenly kiss my neck which made me jump but I relaxed when I realised it was him. He slowly began to push me down on the bed and continued to kiss my neck before making his way to my mouth and I happily let my lips move with his. However, a familiar feeling interrupted our moment and I slowly pulled back before he realised by my face what was happening and got off me so I could run into the bathroom...

I was leaning on the sink, trying to control my breathing again and Rocket's hand was around my waist to keep me balanced. Finally, I found control of myself and stood up straight but Rocket kept a tight grip on my waist.

'Are you alright?' he asked worriedly while pulling strands of my hair behind my ear.

'Yeah, I am now. Thanks,' I replied for assurance but before he could take me into his arms I cut in. 'Rocket…can I ask you something?' I asked, wanting to get my problems out of the way before the appointment.

'Of course Tia, anything,' he replied before waiting for my question.

'It's just…do you think I'm doing the right thing in trying to get Aarch to let me play in the new Cup? I mean, I want to but after what's been happening…do you think I'm ready?' I asked wonderingly. After everything that had happened I wasn't sure and being with Sarah made me realise that. Rocket pondered that for a few moments before answering.

'Ok…' he began and took my hands in his. 'Tia, a part of me wants you to play and a part of me doesn't so I'm afraid I personally can't give you a straight answer. What I can say is just, go and see what the doctor says and take it from there. But Tia, no matter what the verdict, if you don't think you're able than don't because no one knows exactly how you feel until it's too late, not even me. So if you don't want to, don't. We can work something out to be together but the most important thing is that you're happy playing, the rest can be decided after, alright?' he said and I nodded before he kissed my forehead and took me in his arms. 'Are you ready to go?' he asked and I nodded before he took my hand and we left…

Rocket was leaving my name at the reception desk but this time, he hadn't let me wait on him and still had a grip on my hand. He hadn't let it go since we left the Academy but I always felt safer when I had some part of him near me so I guess I didn't mind. Finally, we made it to the waiting room and sat down while Rocket's hand was still intertwined with mine. I soon began shaking my leg with nerves but I'm sure that wasn't the only thing that told Rocket I was nervous.

'Tia, you'll be fine,' he said encouragingly but I still looked at him with a sceptical look which made him tighten his grip on my hand reassuringly and I just let my head fall on his shoulder before I was finally called…

Rocket and I were standing outside the hospital doors, with our hands intertwined not really thinking about anything except for what we wanted to do together later. The doctors had said that I won't be finding out the results until tomorrow or the next day and I was to rest until then so I was stuck inside without playing football. However, at least I had Rocket to keep me busy. We hadn't told Aarch yet so we were planning on going back to the Academy but I wasn't sure.

'So…I'm going to head back to the Academy to tell Aarch the news. Are you coming with?' he asked but I had a few things on my mind so I declined.

'Actually, if you don't mind I'd rather just take a walk for a bit. On my own and just get my head round a couple of things, if that's alright with you?' I asked. I needed to set my head straight but I had to do that alone but whether or not Rocket would allow me was a different story.

'Yeah, that's fine…' he said but stopped when I gave him a surprised look. 'What?'

'You're letting me out alone?' I questioned, not expecting him to leave me on my own so soon after the incident.

'Let me finish…' he said firmly, smiling at what he would consider an adorable expression. 'Yes, that's fine as long as you're back in an hour without having the need to kill yourself and as long as I don't have to go looking for you, understood?' he asked firmly and I happily nodded, knowing that he only cared for me and he desperately wanted to be able to trust me again so I was willing to do anything to carry out his wishes as long as he was happy.

'I promise,' I said earnestly before locking lips with his…

I was sitting at some random café trying to clear my head as to whether or not I thought was best as far as my participation in the new cup went. It wasn't the easiest choice to make. I knew what I wanted but what I struggling with was it the best? I buried my head in my folded arms in exasperation before my phone started ringing so I took two minutes out of my time to answer it.

'Hello,' I answered, trying to hide the frustration in my voice.

'Hello, Tia? Its Sarah's mum. Listen…I need to tell you something. It's about Sarah…'

**Normal POV**

Rocket was heading back to his room after speaking with Aarch and had somehow managed to talk him into letting Rocket off training to look after Tia which was really to spend more time kissing her and all the other things they got up to when they were alone in a bedroom. That thought made Rocket smile and he decided on doing something with Tia later as a surprise when the other Snow Kids were at training so no one would walk past their door and hear them. That thought made him smile even more as he entered his room so then he had to think of way to spoil her before she got back…

Rocket still hadn't thought of a way to spoil her because his uncle/coach somehow managed to get him to do some captain business.

'_Sometimes I wish I could leave all that captain business on the field…_' thought Rocket as he went into the bathroom to try and come up with something to do for Tia despite having only about 10 minutes left. He began pacing back and forth in the bathroom when something in the bin caught his attention. He bent down and picked out a bottle of pills…sleeping pills to be exact. Rocket tried to recall using them but nothing came to him. He couldn't recall throwing them out either. Then it suddenly hit him.

'Tia…'

Tia stormed into the Academy, taking deep breaths as many thoughts were spinning through her head and she couldn't react to all her emotions at once. She ran into her and Mei's room and started hastily looking through drawers without even saying hello to Mei who was sitting, stunned on the bed.

'Ehh…Tia, what are you looking for?' she asked as her best friend went over to the other side of the room to look in the other drawers.

'My journal, I had something important in it,' she replied hastily before suddenly stopping in her tracks to think. 'Rocket's room,' she whispered before hastily running out of the room.

'Tia!' Mei called after her but Tia continued to run down the hall to Rocket's room, unbeknown to her the intervention she was about to get…

**Rocket has discovered the pills but what will he say to Tia??? And what news has got Tia so frantic??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Life, Choices and Mistakes…**

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Normal POV**

Rocket continued to stare at the pills like he had been for about ten minutes straight. He had trusted her. He began to trust her again and then she does this. He didn't know when or why but she did. What he couldn't understand though was why she was still here? His thoughts were about to be answered when a frantic looking Tia ran in his door…

Tia ran into the room and began to frantically look through the drawers, not realising Rocket who was standing behind her until he spoke.

'Tia…we need to talk,' he said firmly, trying to keep his voice from showing any emotion. He had many emotions going through his body but the only one he could feel like venting out was anger.

'Sorry Rocket, not now,' she replied hastily and shook her hand at him before continuing to look which annoyed Rocket.

'Tia, we have to talk now,' he demanded and grabbed her arm to stop her from looking and make her turn to look at him.

'Rocket, what…' she began but stopped when she saw what was in his hand. She stood frozen to the spot. She had completely forgotten about the pills she had thrown in the bin when she _almost_ took them and she knew that Rocket was beginning to put his faith back in her but she could tell that he was uncertain about it now. However, she didn't have time to explain to him now because she had to get going but by the look of him, he wasn't letting her go anywhere until he had an explanation. 'Rocket, I…' she began but he cut her off.

'Tia, I trusted you. You swore to me you wouldn't!' he exclaimed, trying to hold back his anger. Deep down he knew it wasn't her fault but she had promised him that she would never, ever do it again. Then again, she said that the first time before he walked in and saw her holding a shard of glass to her wrist.

'I know I did but that was after I nearly took them. But I took one look at you and I couldn't do it! Look Rocket, I really can't do this right now. I have to go but I swear to you that later I'll explain everything to you but I can't right now,' she said hastily before getting back to looking with Rocket looking on in shock. What was more important than this?

'What's wrong with now Tia? You swore to me you wouldn't. How can I ever trust you again?!' he exclaimed, now beginning to show anger but what he said hit Tia hard so she decided to tell him straight.

'You want to know how I know you can trust me again?' she asked and Rocket just nodded, preparing himself for whatever she was about to say but nothing could prepare him for what she was about to say next. 'Sarah's dead,' she told him firmly before bowing her head and then her voice turned weak as she turned her gaze back to his and spoke to him again. 'She killed herself,' she informed him before removing her gaze from his once again. Both of them stood in silence for a few minutes before Rocket spoke.

'How?' he asked nervously and Tia took a few deep breaths before answering.

'She took an overdose,' she replied before telling him all she knew. 'Her Mum rang me earlier and told me. Her Mum found her and Sarah left a note. She said that her dreams were to meet me and become a dancer. And she said that she had already met me and she had no chance of ever becoming a dancer because she had MS so it was time for her to go. She was thirteen. And I know you can trust me because as far as I'm concerned, I'm living for the both of us now. And I'm not letting her kill herself twice,' she informed and Rocket could only tear up at her determination and passion. 'And um, because the news caught me off guard I told her I'd before over to the house as soon as possible but I can't remember the address and I never thought to ask her but I had it in the black book and I just can't remember where I put it…' she said but stopped when she could feel the tears bubbling round and she knew that right now, she had no time for them. That didn't stop Rocket from noticing though.

'Is this it?' he asked, taking a black book out from the drawer to his left and handing it to her.

'Yeah, that's it. Thanks,' she said before flipping through it to find the address. Rocket looked at her with a worried expression on his face. She was fine. Too fine which told him that she was deeply hurt and he didn't help the cause what so ever.

'Are you alright Tia?' he asked, rubbing his hand up and down her shoulder.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?' she tried to tell him but Rocket could see the lie she was trying to hide. Rocket couldn't help but admire her courage.

'I don't know…' he muttered before continuing to talk to her. 'So, are you ready to go?' he asked, not hiding the fact that he was coming to.

'Rocket you don't…' she tried to tell him but he wouldn't hear of it.

'No Tia, I want to. I'm not doing it because I'm worried about you; I'm doing it because you need me. Even you know you do. So, let's go,' he encouraged and took her hand before flinging the bottle of pills (that were now forgotten about) and leading her out the door…

Rocket gave Tia's hand a tight squeeze before leading her into the room where Sarah was found by her Mum. This place looked nothing like she remembered it. There were camera's flashing and many things that didn't belong in her room as well as police running everywhere. Her Mum explained to her and Rocket where she found her (on her bed) and a few other details.

'…oh and…this was beside the note,' she said before handing Tia a photo. 'Sorry, but I have to go,' she rushed before quickly running out of the room. Tia looked on before turning her gaze back to the photo. It was of her and Sarah that she took when she visited. Then all of Tia's emotions hit her hard and she broke down. Rocket could only take her in his arms and comfort her as well as realise that he was very lucky as many of times; it could've been his angel…

**Tia POV**

I was sitting on the couch in Rocket's house, trying to comprehend everything. What hit me hard was that she was only thirteen. And the fact that she died from an overdose hit me even harder. Rocket took me back to his house after, knowing that we wouldn't get any quiet at the Academy whereas here, Norata and Keira respected our space and gave us time alone. Suddenly, I felt something sit next to me and turned to see Rocket looking at me with a worried expression.

'Are you sure you're ok Tia?' he asked for about the hundredth time and I nodded.

'I'll live,' I promised him. 'I still can't help but blame myself for letting it happen…' I confessed to him but I knew he would defend me.

'Tia, it's not your fault! How could you have known she was going to do that? Don't blame yourself for something that you couldn't have prevented,' he pleaded with me but I knew better.

'It's not worth much coming from you,' I replied simply but he looked at me with a dumbfounded look on his face.

'What's that supposed to mean?' he exclaimed.

'You always blame yourself when something bad happens to me even when it's not your fault. That's what it means,' I told him out straight.

'Tia, I…'

'I know; it's only because you care for me and you love me. Then if you truly loved me then you would stop because seeing you blame yourself is much, much worse,' I informed him and he looked at me with guilt in his eyes.

'You're right. I just hate to see you blame yourself for what happens so I just take it out on myself, thinking of me instead of you. But hearing you say that I'm hurting you more…give me time to stop but I'll work on it. Just, remind me when I do it,' he pleaded and I smiled.

'Of course,' I replied. 'Look Rocket, I have to apologize for how you found out about the pills. I know I should've told you but I was just sort of stressed. I would have much rather you found out from me rather than that way, I know it must have been hard. But I swear that I couldn't do it because when I looked at you, it pained me to think about how you would feel if you woke up and found me. I couldn't do that to you never mind me,' I explained to him earnestly before he turned himself round to me fully.

'Tell me what happened,' he begged and then I began to tell him my thoughts and actions from that night. Finally, I was finished. 'I'm sorry,' I apologized once again before I noticed a look in his eyes that I had grown very used to seeing. Realising I noticed this, he wordlessly kissed me and all my thoughts from the day were forgotten about. For a change, I was the one who gently started to bite on his bottom lip for entrance and he happily obliged and opened his mouth so our tongues could meet before he gently started to push me down on the couch and positioned himself above me. He then started to undo the buttons on my shirt when I suddenly remembered where we were.

'Rocket…where are your parents?' I asked worriedly while he kissed and licked my neck. He took a quick breath to answer.

'Upstairs,' he replied before continuing.

'Maybe it's not a good idea to do it here, they could walk down the stairs any second,' I said firmly but just about managed to keep the firmness in my voice from him kissing my neck.

'Well then why don't we retreat upstairs and continue our business,' he whispered in my ear. I pulled back and saw a seductive look in his eyes that made me realise what he was up to so I happily obliged and we retreated upstairs…

**Normal POV**

Rocket and Tia were sitting at the table having breakfast when his parents walked in and wished them a good morning before sitting down to have their own.

'So, what did you kids get up to last night?' Norata asked and it took all their inner strength not get cheeky grins. However, that didn't stop a flirtatious Rocket rub a hand that was already under the table up Tia's thigh which made her nearly choke on her breakfast and give her goose bumps. It took Rocket all his might not to laugh at her expression but that didn't stop a cheeky grin spread across his face as he continued to rub her thigh before cheekily lifting her t-shirt slightly and beginning to slide his hand down her trousers but that was taking things too far for Tia so that earned him a kick that made him keep his hand to himself and a triumphant smile spread across her face.

'You know, just…watched a movie,' Rocket replied, trying to hide the lie he was telling. However, his parents had noticed their little moment before he answered and they had been noticing many of them since the two came back from Obia Moon and they already had their suspicions as to what was going on.

'Ok…you two are nineteen and quite frankly, we're surprised that this hasn't happened before because you two are old enough for it now. But we have noticed your behaviour ever since you two came back from Obia Moon and we think we know what's going on. Do you want us to tell you out straight?' asked Keira after seeing their dumbfounded expression.

'That would be easier,' Tia replied, not sure as to what they were talking about.

'Are you two sleeping together?' she asked, straight to the point making Rocket choke on his cereal that he had just taken a spoon of and Tia sit there with her mouth open. However, Tia's phone rang so they didn't immediately have to answer and Tia knocked out of her daze enough to answer the phone.

'Hello,' she answered and Rocket found it hard not say something to his parents for embarrassing him like that whether the question was true or not, even though it was, still. He was knocked out of his thoughts however when Tia suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room while still talking on the phone. 'Yeah…' she said hopefully but then her look suddenly turned to shock. 'Ok, well…thanks. Bye,' she said and removed the phone from her ear but looked in total shock.

'Tia…who was that?' he asked, worried by her expression. She gulped before answering.

'That was the hospital. I can play in the cup,' she informed him, giving him the good news first.

'Well, that's good, isn't it?' he asked, noting the worried expression in her face and he could tell there was more.

'Yeah, but that's not all. You know the way; I've been getting sick lately?' she asked, deciding to bring the news on him slowly.

'Yeah but what has that go to do with anything?' he asked, now getting worried.

'Nothing but it has everything to do with something else,' she replied, worrying Rocket even more.

'What's wrong Tia?' he asked beginning to get frantic and Tia couldn't hold it from him any longer.

'I'm pregnant.'

**What will Tia's pregnancy do for their relationship and careers??? Will they decide to keep the baby??? Or will the pressure be too much for them??? Find out in the next chapter of Life, Choices and Mistakes…**

Here we go again with my twists and turns!!! There's only a couple of chapters left in this story but this plot will be putting some closure into it and trust me, things don't go down easily for them.

Hope you guys enjoyed that!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Normal POV**

Tia lay crying in Rocket's arms just like she had been for the past hour. That was the last thing they were expecting. While he was comforting Tia, an also upset Rocket was trying to figure out what to do. He got his girlfriend pregnant at nineteen so fair enough, they could be sixteen and still in school which would be worse but they were still young and they were both still living under their parent's roofs. Speaking of parents, what were they going to tell them? He honestly didn't know how his parents would react but even he knew Tia's parents would go crazy. A diplomat's daughter pregnant at nineteen? She's screwed. And if the team found out they would be hounded for the rest of their lives. And if Aarch found out…Rocket shook his head, not able to bear the thought of his uncle discovering he got his girlfriend pregnant. Ten minutes later, Tia had run out of tears and even Rocket knew they had to talk about it eventually.

'You know we need to talk about it, right?' he whispered to her as he knew that she would try and avoid the subject but he wanted to get it done now rather than later. Thankfully, she nodded and sat up which he followed.

'Rocket…tell me what to do,' she pleaded. Rocket was the calm and sensible one that knew how to solve all the problems in this relationship so Tia needed him to tell her. However, this time, Rocket didn't have all the answers. In fact, he didn't know where to start.

'I can't Tia. I can't tell you what to do because I don't even know what to do,' he informed her and she broke down again. However, Rocket knew they had to talk about it so he didn't give in and hold her in his arms like he usually did. Instead, he held her face in his hands and got her to look at him. 'Tia, look at me,' he ordered but she didn't. 'Tia, look at me please,' he pleaded with her and she did. It broke Rocket's heart to see her so scared. 'I can't make the decisions on my own this time Tia; I need you to help me. This is our future we're talking about so we have to decide together, you hear me? I know it's hard but I need you to pull yourself together so we can figure out what we're going to do, alright?' he asked, seeing that she was taking in what he was saying and pulling herself together.

'You're right,' she replied before calming down so they could make some decisions about their future…

Things were not going well. Tia and Rocket spent more time arguing then they did making decisions and that was just making things worse. They had taken a time out to calm down and were now getting back to it after thirty minutes of not talking about the baby and they were both calmer.

'Tia…' he began, taking her hands in his. 'Do you want to keep it?' he asked directly. They had been discussing (sometimes arguing) things that involved what would happen if they did or didn't keep the baby but they hadn't said whether they were keeping it or not in the first place and Rocket needed to know what she wanted.

'Rocket…we're nineteen. Which I guess is better than still being in school but still. We still live with our parents, my Dad still treats me like I'm six, the only job we do together is football. Other than that, you're the only one with an every day job in the flower shop. If my Dad found out, he would skin me and burn me alive Rocket, you know that. When it comes down to my Dad, wanting to or not has nothing to do with it,' she confessed to him even though Rocket knew that much already. However, he still didn't know what he needed to know-did she want it?

'I know all that Tia but you have to forget about him and everyone else and focus on what you want. Do you want the baby?' he pleaded with her to tell him.

'Yes and no. It wasn't planned and I'm still trying to take it all in but a part of me is thinking…what if it's the only shot we have? What if something happens to me before then and I can't have kids and I gave up the baby. I do want kids but it's just that I don't know if we're ready yet. But what if it's our only chance? Look, give me time to think but for now, we're keeping it if that's alright with you. While we're on that subject…do you want to keep it?' she asked him but Rocket didn't know how to answer by his immediate reaction to the question.

'Actually, I'm the same as you. Yes and no for the same reasons. And yes, we'll keep it for now until we set our heads straight. We have nine months so. Look…' he began taking an even tighter grip on her hands. 'I know we haven't decided yet but even you know this is going to cost a fortune whether we keep it or not…' he began but Tia cut him off.

'I'm not doing commercials,' Tia joked, trying to lighten up the tense mood and thankfully received a small laugh from Rocket.

'No, that's not what I meant,' he promised her but left Tia confused.

'Then what do you suggest we do? We don't make as much money as the other guys because we don't do commercials and stuff and if anyone in the league or whatever knew what we needed money for they wouldn't give it to us. Running low on options,' she said but Rocket had an answer.

'Like you said earlier, I have a job…' Rocket began but Tia cut him off.

'Yeah, your family business,' she informed him but he pressed his fingers to her lips to stop her from talking.

'Let me finish…' he ordered and she obliged. 'Here's the deal…I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we should tell my parents. They know what it's like and maybe they could help us. And maybe I could do double shifts or something and…' he was cut off by Tia's phone suddenly going off. It was her parents demanding she come home.

'Sorry Rocket but I got to go. Listen, I'm not doing anything tonight, you tell your parents first and then if we decide to, I'll tell my parents. Take one step at a time and I'll be back as soon as possible and we can talk more about it. Promise,' she swore to him before they locked lips but didn't breakaway immediately. However, realising the type of kiss it was, Tia reluctantly broke away. 'Rocket…let's not do what got us in this mess in the first place,' she said and Rocket nodded.

'You're right. I'll see you later,' he said before they gave each other one more quick kiss and Rocket brought her downstairs before preparing himself to tell his parents the news…

Rocket was sitting at the kitchen table with his parents, both eager to hear what he had to say. Rocket's gaze kept flicking to the phone, hoping and praying Tia would call to tell him not to tell his parents or anything to get him out of telling them. Even though it was his idea to tell them, the thought of it was surreal especially after they made the acquisition of them sleeping together this morning. However, he knew he had to as they would eventually find out so he took a deep breath.

'Ok…I'm just going to come right out and say it…' he began but paused to catch his breath. 'Tia's pregnant.'

**Tia POV**

After having dinner or whatever with Mum and Dad, I retreated to my room to have some alone time and think. I looked at the clock to see that it was only 5:30 but made a decision to head back to Rocket's at 6:00, hoping that he had told his parents by now and I wouldn't have to tell them to. I'll be doing enough worrying when I tell my parents, never mind telling his and mine. My thoughts were put to a halt when Stella walked into the room.

'Hey, sweetie. Are you alright? You haven't been yourself all evening,' she observed. Typical of her to notice but not my parents.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a lot of things on my mind, that's all,' I tried to tell her. I didn't lie; I just didn't tell her the whole truth.

'I can see that but it's what things. You can tell me Tia, you know I'm always here,' she encouraged and I couldn't refuse her then especially when I broke down into violent sobs. When I had calmed down, she tried asking me again. 'Now, what's bothering you? Surely it's not that bad,' she said encouragingly so it was obvious she had no clue.

'Trust me it is…' I began before confessing to her. 'I'm pregnant.' Her face immediately turned surprised and shocked before she spoke.

'When did you two…' she began but didn't finish as I knew what she meant.

'That night after I got home from the hospital after I took the overdose. That was the first and we've done it every chance we've had since,' I confessed to her.

'Why didn't you tell me?' was the next thing she asked and quite frankly I didn't know the answer.

'I don't know. We never told anyone in fact. You know me and Rocket, being our typical shy, secretive selves as usual,' I joked but didn't even make myself laugh. Suddenly, Stella grabbed my hand.

'I know it may seem like the end of the world now but it's not. You two love each other so whether you two are nineteen or seventy-nine, you will 'do it'. I'm actually surprised you two lasted that long, Rocket's so passionate and romantic and I can tell by the way you look at each other how in love you are with each other and don't think I haven't seen the way he eyes your body up and down,' she said and caught my full attention.

'Stella!' I exclaimed but then hid behind my hair to hide the smirk and blush spreading across my face but she somehow managed to notice.

'And don't think I haven't seen you eyeing him either!' she then said and I could only looked her with my mouth open with a smirk on my face but I never denied. 'On a serious note though, here's what I don't understand. I know it can happen even without them but I just want to know if you two were protected. Just for my own benefit,' she said and I wasn't exactly sure how to answer so I just told the truth.

'Sometimes, sometimes not. If I knew we would be alone then I would take a pill and whatever but sometimes, like the first night, it just happens and we're not prepared,' I confessed. 'I really screwed up, didn't I?'

'No, no. You didn't sweetie. Don't think that way,' she tried to reinforce me but I wasn't buying it

'If my Dad finds out he'll probably throw me out, I'll probably never be able to see Rocket again, and I'll be forced off the Snow Kids. My Dad would blame Rocket for everything when it's just as much my fault as his. I'm not the only one hurt by all this,' I informed Stella. I had been with Rocket long enough to when he was hurt even though he always tries to hide his feelings. However, obviously he didn't have trouble admitting his feelings for me.

'You'll get through it, both of you. You two always do,' she encouraged before bringing me in for a hug.

After our chat, Stella and I went back to down to the living room where my Dad was standing with a firm look on his face and my Mum was sitting on the armchair and she looked in shock.

'What's going on?' I asked as I approached them but still kept a good distance back and I could feel Stella behind me.

'Why don't you tell us?' my Dad said and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had discovered that I was pregnant. And my guess was that he had overheard my conversation with Stella.

'Were you eavesdropping?' I asked, the only thing I could find to say as nothing else came to mind.

'Just as well I did or you could be finding yourself in a lot of trouble. Look, you are my daughter Tia and I know you wouldn't do such a thing without being pressured into it so I forbid you to see Rocket again and I'll make an appointment for an abortion…' he began to say but I stopped him there.

'Whoa, whoa! Stop right there! First, Rocket didn't pressure me into doing anything. Second, I love Rocket and he loves me so we will continue seeing each other contrary to what you might think. And lastly, Rocket and I are keeping the baby. Maybe we'll give it up for adoption but we only just found out ourselves so we're not sure what we're going to do with it but I do know that what we decide will be our choice Dad, not yours,' I told him firmly and even I knew I was in for it now. However, I wasn't going to let him blame Rocket or make my decisions for me.

'Tia…you're nineteen…' he began but I cut him off.

'Exactly, nineteen. I'm not ten anymore Dad, I can make my own decisions,' I exclaimed angrily. I was getting really sick of my Dad trying to run my life.

'And look where the decision of sleeping with Rocket got you,' he replied and I bowed my head. 'Now Tia, I'm giving you two choices: either get an abortion or I'll make sure you never see Rocket again, am I clear? I'll give you a chance to think about it but until you decide you're not leaving this house,' he said firmly but I wasn't giving up.

'Dad, its Rocket's baby to. He needs to have a say in it whether you like it or not. And I don't care how much you hate him, I love him and nothing will change that,' I argued back.

'Tia, you're a diplomat's daughter…' he began but I stopped him before he could give me that lecture.

'I know Dad, that's the only thing you've taught me for nineteen years. But this is my life and my career on the line here Dad and I'm not letting anyone make the decision for me. Not even Rocket but he has to have a say in it Dad, it's his kid. Please let me make this decision on my own,' I pleaded with him but he ignored me completely and walked down and stood next to me.

'You really do know how to pick the scumbags, don't you Tia,' he muttered but I wasn't letting him bring Rocket down.

'I guess I follow my Mum,' I muttered loud enough for him to hear and even I knew then I had taken things too far when he suddenly turned back on his heels and launched at me, sending me flying to the floor. I could feel that he had busted my lip. My Mum and Stella could only stand there in shock, not really sure of what to do.

'You have thirty minutes to pack your bags and get out of my house. You're a disgrace to the family name,' he shouted before hastily leaving the room…

I knocked on Rocket's door, not really sure myself what I was going to do now that I wasn't even allowed in my own house but Rocket was the only thing I had right now. Thankfully, it was him that answered and his face turned to shock when he saw me.

'Tia…what…' he began but stopped when I suddenly burst into tears. He immediately took me in his arms and started to comfort me while more and more tears continued to flow…

**Tia has been thrown out of her house but what will she do now??? And what will Rocket and Tia do about the baby??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Life, Choices and Mistakes…**

There are only a couple more chapters left in this story unfortunately!!! But I hope you guys enjoyed this one and please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Normal POV**

Rocket was holding Tia in his arms after she had told him what had happened. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that her Dad would do such a thing to her, it was so unexpected. Yes, he had to be honest that he had expected him to throw her out but he hadn't expected him to hit her no matter what had happened. Rocket didn't understand as to why she wasn't crying her heart out; she was upset clearly but not as upset as he would've thought. When he looked down at her, he found her sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself before carefully laying her flat on the bed and bringing the blanket up around her before kissing her forehead and heading downstairs.

'What happened to her?' his Mum asked the second he came into view and Rocket told his parents what Tia had told him and even they couldn't believe it. However, before they could comment, Tia came down the stairs and Rocket raced over to her.

'Hey, how are you feeling?' he asked immediately while wrapping his arms around her shoulders/

'Alright,' she replied, thankfully confidently. 'Can I talk to you for a second?' she asked, making Rocket slightly worried.

'Of course. Come on,' he said and grabbed her hand before leading her up to his room and they sat on the bed. 'What's up?' he asked worriedly, taking her hands in his.

'Are you doing anything?' she asked, hoping he would say no and thankfully, he did.

'No, why?' he asked, getting more and more worried even if there was nothing to worry about.

'Nothing's wrong Rocket, I promise. It's just…I was wondering if you would come with me to get a scan done today. I just…want to know how long I am and whatever,' she said, wanting to know more than she did already.

'Of course,' he replied before placing his hand behind her neck and kissing her forehead before finding his way to her lips but she flinched and pulled back, making Rocket remember about her busted lip. 'I'm so sorry Tia, I totally forgot…' he apologized but Tia stopped him.

'Rocket, its fine. Seriously. It's not your fault,' she assured him and couldn't help but smile at him. But she stopped when she saw his expression and knew what he was thinking. 'He loves me,' she said simply, knowing he would realise what she was saying.

'He has a really good way of showing it,' he replied and Tia bowed her head but it was soon lifted again by his fingertips. 'Why are you ticking up for him? He hurt you Tia,' he asked her, stating the obvious.

'He was just mad Rocket; I know he didn't mean it. Eventually he'll realise what he did and apologize but that'll take a while. Honestly, I don't want to see him right now but eventually I'll be able to. He didn't mean it Rocket, you know what my Dad's like,' she tried to convince him. Rocket wasn't going to let him near her for a while though. 'Can we just leave it for now and focus on us. That's the important thing right now,' she pleaded with him and he reluctantly sighed and agreed before he left her alone to get herself ready to go to the hospital…

Rocket was holding a nervous Tia's hand with his arm around her shoulder while they were waiting to go in for the scan. The twosome couldn't cope on their own so Rocket's parents had agreed to come with them and the four of them were sitting in the waiting room, waiting for her to be called. Tia was continuously shaking her leg out of nervousness and holding Tia was the only thing keeping Rocket from going crazy and Rocket's parents were worried about the two of them. Going crazy, Rocket pulled Tia closer to him and Tia rested her head on his shoulder and gripped him tighter to which he replied to by doing the same and kissing her forehead. Finally, they were called and Tia immediately looked at Rocket.

'You'll be fine,' he assured her and kissed her forehead one more time grabbing her hand and leading her into the scan room with his parents looking on in worry…

'This will be cold,' said the doctor as he placed the gel on her stomach while Rocket was clutching her hand. Tia was forcing herself to take deep breaths while the doctor examined the scan and Rocket just rubbed her hand with his thumb as he tried to see if there was any indication of a problem in the doctor's expression but when he didn't see any, he had to say something to know for certain.

'Is anything wrong with the baby?' he asked worriedly, not sure as to why but he just wanted, no, needed everything to be fine. Thankfully it was but he did say something they weren't expecting.

'Yes, everything's fine. Although, I wouldn't use the word baby…' he said and Tia and Rocket gave each other a confused expression before he spoke again. 'Its twins,' he informed them and their eyes widened in shock.

'What?!' they exclaimed simultaneously. They weren't expecting that at all.

'Yes. One boy, one girl. Have a look for yourselves,' he said and turned the scan so they could see it more clearly. What they saw made them skip a heartbeat but it was out of joy for both of them. Rocket could feel the tension from Tia being released as soon as she laid eyes on their twins and the tension was replaced by joy as well as it was for him.

'How long gone is she?' Rocket asked while also continuing to gaze the scan as well as Tia who wasn't even paying attention. All she could think about was her kids on the screen.

'Approximately 6 weeks,' he replied and neither of them said anything as they continued to gaze at their kids when suddenly Tia spoke.

'Could you leave us alone for two minutes please?' she asked the doctor and he agreed before leaving the couple alone. They stared at the scan for a few moments before Tia spoke. 'I know what I want,' she said firmly before turning to look at him and he nodded for her to tell him. 'I want to keep them. We'll figure it out some way, we always do. I know that I want to be with you forever and we'll probably have kids anyway so there's no reason as to not have them now. I want to keep them as long as you're happy with that,' she said and Rocket couldn't help but smile before planting a kiss on her lips while also being careful of her cut before breaking away.

'I'd love that. And we'll figure something out. Like you said, we always do!' he replied before giving her another quick kiss and then they continued to gaze at their twins…

Rocket went out into the waiting room so Tia could get sorted and to tell his parents what went on. Despite wanting to keep his cool, Rocket couldn't stop smiling as he sat down which his parents.

'So…how did it go?' Keira asked, seeing that he was happy about something.

'Well…we're having twins. And we're going to keep them,' he informed them and couldn't help but smile even more. His parents weren't expecting this at all but were glad to see that he was happy so went with it. Before they could give their views, Tia came into the waiting room and was immediately greeted with Rocket's open arms. 'I have a feeling this could be the start of something special,' he whispered happily into her ear and she pulled back from his grasp.

'Me too,' she replied before giving him another light kiss…

Rocket was downstairs with his parents talking about ideas for when the twins came along. Yes, it was nine months away but Rocket was too excited to not talk about them. Tia had fallen asleep but Rocket was too tired to fall asleep with her so he left her in his bed and would join her in a while. For now, he wasn't in the mood for sleeping but Tia had gotten sick before she fell asleep and Rocket wouldn't let her move until she got some sleep so she slept.

'You really love her, don't you,' Keira stated. It was obvious how he felt about her and also how she felt about him. Rocket could only smile and nod.

'I do. She means everything to me,' he admitted to them before heading off into his own little fantasy about her. He still couldn't comprehend the fact that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and how they were having twins together. It was all surreal. But every kiss he shared with her proved to him it was real and they did love each other. That's why the thought of being with her forever gave him goose bumps. However, forever with her seemed to vanish when he heard screams of pain come from upstairs and immediately knew they were Tia's. 'Tia!' he cried out while quickly jumping up and running to his room with his parents close behind. When he walked in, he saw a sight that would haunt him forever: Tia was tossing and turning in the bed, clutching her stomach with tears pouring down her face. And the fact that it was her stomach worried him even further. 'Tia…' Rocket cried out as he knelt down beside her and tried his best to calm her. 'Tia, I'm here. Its ok, you'll be fine. Tia, I'm here,' he tried to assure her while his Mum went over to her other side to try and soothe her and his Dad called an ambulance.

'Rocket, my stomach,' she somehow managed to cry out and it tore Rocket's heart out to hear her in so much pain.

'I know Tia, I know. It's ok, you'll be fine,' he tried to soothe her and gripped her hand for reassurance and gripped on as if she would never see him again. Rocket could only hope that it wouldn't be true…

**What's wrong with Tia??? Will she be ok??? And also will the twins be ok??? We'll find out in the next chapter of Life, Choices and Mistakes…**

Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Normal POV**

Rocket continued to pace around the waiting room, panicking immensely about both Tia and the twins. He couldn't lose her and he didn't want to lose the twins either. They had refused to let him stay with her past a certain point while they tried to solve the problem and Rocket had been waiting for an hour so far and still had no new information which was making him go crazier and his parents weren't so calm either. Finally, after what seemed like hours, a doctor came to inform them about her progress but he had a grim expression on his face which made Rocket worry further.

'What happened? Is she ok? Are the twins ok…' Rocket began to question him rapidly, worrying deeply for his long-time girlfriend's safety and their twins. But he stopped when the doctor signalled for him to.

'Unfortunately, she isn't doing well. If she had to have been left any longer, she wouldn't have made it but thankfully, she will live but she's very weak,' he informed Rocket but he still hadn't answered the other two questions.

'What happened to her? Are the twins ok…' he asked once again and this time, got an answer.

'I'm sorry to bring you bad news but…'

**Tia POV**

I moved slightly as I felt really stiff but didn't open my eyes as I was wasting all my energy moving but I somehow managed to mumble the name of the one person I wanted right now, even if I had no idea where I was or what happened before I fell asleep.

'Rocket…' I mumbled and immediately heard a quiet reply.

'Hey Tia, I'm here,' the voice whispered and felt something lightly touch my forehead. I stopped moving so I could find the energy to open my eyes and I found Rocket looking at me with relief in his eyes. He was a blur at first but he finally came into clear view and that's also when I realised that I wasn't at home, in Rocket's house or even in Aarch Academy.

'Rocket…where am I? What happened…?' I began to mumble rapidly, looking round my surroundings but couldn't comprehend anything.

'Tia, you're fine now, honestly. You're in hospital,' he assured me but I panicked when he said the last bit.

'Why? Rocket, what happened?' I asked, now full of energy because of panic, fear and worry. I couldn't remember anything.

'Tia, you're only awake, don't worry about that now. You're fine,' he tried to tell me but I could see in his eyes that he was just saying that because he didn't want me to know why I was here but I wanted to and I was going to get it out of him.

'Rocket, tell me,' I ordered him but knew he wouldn't agree to straight away.

'Tia…'

'Tell me!' he gave me an uncertain look and didn't speak for a few minutes which made me snap. 'ROCKET! JUST TELL ME!' I exclaimed, getting annoyed by his antics. Thankfully, he gave in but when he told me I could see why he didn't want to tell me in the first place.

'Tia…listen…they tried their best but there was nothing they could do. You're here and that's the main thing…' he said but still wasn't making any sense. I know he was trying to make it easier on me but I was still clueless.

'Rocket, what do you mean?' I asked him wonderingly and he finally told me the truth.

'What I mean is…we've lost the twins,' he confessed to me and I suddenly felt the world crash on my shoulders. I could almost feel my face turn as white as a ghost and I suddenly felt a sick feeling in my stomach. '_This couldn't be happening_,' I thought before Rocket continued and tried to calm me but it was going to be hard since I could see the tears circling in his eyes. 'Tia, I know this isn't what we wanted and I know it's hard but you have to pull through this and remember the bright side of it. Tia, you said it yourself, you're nineteen. And you can still have kids so we can try again in the future. I'm not saying this isn't bad but I am saying that it could be worse, try and remember that, please,' he pleaded with me and I couldn't help but admire his integrity.

'I can still have kids?' I asked, just to be sure and he nodded.

'We'll try again Tia, I promise,' he assured me and I nodded to show that I believed him and I would pull through (another) tough time. He kissed my forehead and left his forehead on mine for a few moments.

'I still wish it never happened,' I whispered to him, silent tears streaming down my face. He looked at me with tears in his own eyes.

'I know,' was all he could say before my tears became more violent and he took me in his arms and did his best to comfort me…

**Normal POV**

It had been nearly a week since the incident and Tia still hadn't found the guts to go home so she was staying in Rocket's but he preferred her to be there since he still wasn't content with leaving her after everything that had happened. Thankfully though, she wasn't overly depressed about everything. Obviously she was upset but not enough for her to try and kill herself or hold a shard of glass to her wrist which made Rocket ever so thankful. Also since the incident, they hadn't slept together even if they still shared passionate kisses. However, they both knew that it would take a while to get over it and they knew that to try again they would have to sleep together but they were happy with waiting until they were settled for a while. Right now though, they were cuddling on his couch while his parents were doing some business in the greenhouse so they had some time alone when Tia suddenly spoke.

'You know, I don't think I've ever been in hospital so many times in a few years than I have these few months,' she joked, trying to get a bit of conversation going and was glad to hear him laugh.

'Yeah but we managed to get through it every time, right?' he said confidently and she looked up at him with a huge smile on her face.

'Right,' she replied firmly and gave him a passionate kiss which lasted for a few minutes before breaking away and she snuggled deeper into his chest…

Rocket awoke and looked to find Tia sleeping peacefully on top of him and noticed that they were still lying on the couch so he presumed they fell asleep. He also noticed a blanket around them which hadn't been there before so he knew it was probably his parent's workings. He smiled to himself as he began to graze her arm and five minutes later, her eyes fluttered open; taking in the world around her first before realising she was lying on someone and turned her head up to see Rocket smiling down at her and she rested her chin on his chest.

'Morning,' she mumbled, enjoying the touch of his fingertips on her arm.

'Morning,' he replied before giving her a quick and passionate kiss and then enjoying each other's company for a while when a thought suddenly hit Tia.

'Rocket…' she began.

'Yeah?'

'Do you think my Dad knows I lost them?' she asked and turned her head up towards him. This question stunned Rocket for a moment before he composed himself enough to answer.

'I don't know Tia but I do know that he will eventually realise what he's done and apologize. For now though, I'm still too mad to let him near you,' he said firmly and Tia opened her mouth to answer but he held his fingers to her lips to stop her. 'Tia, don't. I will forgive him someday but for now, I'm angry so just let me be,' he asked and Tia sighed before giving in and lying back down in his chest. Rocket was about to suggest they get up before the doorbell went. 'I had better get that,' he said before Tia reluctantly got off him and sat up in the couch. Rocket swiftly kissed her forehead and went to get the door. The second he opened it, he froze to the spot. 'You,' he said firmly.

'I want to see my daughter.'

**Tia's Dad has turned up and wants to see her but will Rocket allow him??? Does Tia want to see him??? And what will the outcome of all of the events be at the end??? We'll find out in the last chapter of Life, Choices and Mistakes…**

Yes, the next chapter is the last so I hope you guys will enjoy it and sorry for the late update here!!!

Hope you guys enjoyed this one and please review!!!

**Lauren xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!!!**

**Normal POV**

'She wouldn't want to see you even if I let you,' replied Rocket, feeling fury boiling up inside him. Her father wasn't having it though.

'And what makes you think you know what she wants?' he asked, aggravated.

'Because I stayed with her when she needed me and didn't push her away!' he replied, now struggling to not release his anger.

'I wouldn't have had to push her away if you didn't get her pregnant,' he said firmly and Rocket nearly lost it. Nearly.

'I get that I'm just as much to blame as her but I would've much preferred you take it out on me, not her. She's your daughter,' he informed him making her Dad nearly lose it.

'I don't have time this Rocket, let me see her!' he exclaimed furiously but despite that, Rocket still wasn't going to let him.

'No,' he said firmly and her Dad took that in for a few moments before making a quick and hasty decision and suddenly shoved Rocket out of the way and against the wall and charged into the house with Rocket hot on his heels.

Tia nearly jumped out of the couch when she suddenly saw her Dad and a furious Rocket behind him but they didn't realise that Rocket's parents were in the room as well and suddenly Tia felt herself being lifted off the couch and being put behind Keira while his Dad held her Dad away from her as well as trying to get Rocket to calm down and back off.

'Rocket, she's fine! Calm down!' his Dad ordered and he slowly began to relax but not enough so that he could lash out again any second. 'And you, get out of my house!' his Dad ordered her Dad but he wasn't going until he got to speak with Tia who was standing in fear behind Keira.

'I just want to speak with Tia…' he pleaded, all the fury he had with Rocket extinguished. Before Rocket or anyone else defending her could speak, Tia spoke.

'Let him,' she said simply and everyone, including her Dad, turned to look at her. Rocket however, raced over to her and Keira moved so they could have a bit of privacy.

'Tia, do you really think that's a good idea?' he asked with uncertainty. Tia thought differently.

'Rocket, nothing will happen. I'm sure of it,' she replied confidently before after a few moments, Rocket sighed and nodded at his Dad to let him go and his Mum and Dad left them. However, despite what she thought, Rocket didn't appear to be going either.

'If you don't mind, I wish to speak with my daughter alone please,' her Dad ordered but Rocket only took a step forward and blocked his view of Tia.

'There's no way I'm letting you alone with her!' he said angrily and then her Dad took a step forward and Tia knew it was time to intervene so she slipped out from behind Rocket and slid in between the two most important men in her life.

'And you think I'd be happy with her being alone with you after you got her pregnant?!' her Dad exclaimed

'Ok guys, knock it off! We're not going to solve this problem with you two arguing!' she exclaimed and they both back off a bit and Tia turned to Rocket. 'You have to go.'

'Tia…'

'No Rocket, you have to go. This won't get sorted with you here. You know it's the right thing,' she tried to convince him. He bit on his bottom lip and looked at her with nothing but concern and finally made up his mind and sighed.

'Alright,' he replied and Tia let out a relieved breath before Rocket leaned in close to her and placed his hand at the base of her neck and made sure her Dad couldn't hear what he said to her. 'You have to tell him,' he said with a sorrowful look in his eyes. He didn't want her to do it on her own but, surprisingly, she nodded.

'I know,' she replied now with a nervous expression on her face but Rocket smiled at her reassuringly before his face turned serious again and he let go of her and went to her Dad.

'If a single hair on her head is out of place I will hurt you. Don't think I won't,' Rocket warned before leaving the room leaving Tia alone with her Dad…

**Tia POV**

'What do you see in him?' my Dad suddenly spoke knocking me out of my daze. Rocket sent shivers down my spine when he spoke to my Dad. I've never seen him speak to my Dad or anyone else that way before.

'The same thing I see in you,' I replied and he gave me a confused look before I continued. 'Someone who cares about me and wants what's best for me, even if that involves someone getting hurt. Only, the difference is that Rocket wouldn't hurt _me_ in order to protect me,' I said and saw guilt in his eyes.

'Tia, I didn't want you to have it because I remember how hard your Mum and I found it after we had you and we were older and more mature,' he informed me. 'And we still couldn't cope so we hired Stella. And she did a much better job then we could've, you know that.'

'Yeah, I do. But you don't have to worry about it anymore Dad because I lost them,' I replied sadly and could immediately feel the tears. He looked at me with a shocked expression and was about to ask me one thing when another thing hit him.

'What do you mean by 'them'?' he asked, getting both nervous and curios. I could tell he was wondering about whether or not he did the right thing in throwing me out.

'We were supposed to have twins and our plans were to keep them and just…spend life together. But I suffered a miscarriage and lost them and you could've lost me if it weren't for Rocket. I can still have kids and we will have kids Dad, whether you like it or not. Whether we're nineteen, twenty etc. we will have kids because we love each other and it's what we want. Rocket and I. I'm sorry but you don't get a say in that,' I told him firmly and fought back the tears. He pondered what I had just said for a few moments before trying to reply.

'Tia, I…' he began but I cut in.

'You didn't know, I get it. But you would have if you gave yourself time to think it through and listen to me. Look, I really can't do this so can we just skip this and make up?' I asked, not wanting to get into the miscarriage conversation. He just nodded, trying to grasp everything I had just said and eventually I couldn't take it and tears began to flow. Realising I was upset, my Dad did his proper father business and comforted me and I was thankful that despite everything, I could have a happy family once again and bring new members into the family in the future as well as officially welcome Rocket into my family and I officially join his. Even without that, we would be fine and make it through it even at times when it seemed like we had no hope…

_Two days later…_

Rocket was doing what he could to comfort me after a hard day. We had just got back from Sarah's funeral and I had quickly changed into his shirt and my short shorts and he just threw on whatever as well. Today really made me reflect on what had happened over the past few months and it was sort of hard to take it all in. I could only hope that it was all now over.

'Are you feeling alright Tia?' he asked, noting that I was deep in thought and looked a bit on the sad side which was understandable considering what I had just been through. I turned my head up towards him to answer him.

'I'm fine,' I replied and sighed before turning my head back down to hide the tears but he knew and sat up before holding my face in his hands while the tears slowly fell down my cheek.

'Hey, it's alright now,' he promised me, wiping away one of the tears that was gliding down my cheek with his fingertip. 'Everything's over, I swear to you Tia. Nothing else will happen to us,' he tried to convince me but I wasn't so certain.

'That's what you said to me before I came back to the team and look at what happened; I was banned to play in the cup, nearly killed myself twice, Sarah killed herself, I got pregnant, my Dad hit me and threw me out and I had a miscarriage. Now try and tell that nothing did or will go wrong,' I argued and he looked at me with a look in his eyes that I had never seen before.

'Tia…like you said, all that happened but…you're still here! Even after discovering that you could've had MS, nearly killed yourself and ended up in hospital multiple times and everything you said! But remember the amazing moments we had during that…' he said, replaying all the memories was had shared. The dates, the kisses, the times he was by my bedside when I was in hospital, the times I was sick and he comforted me and the most special memory of all…the first night we slept together. Thinking of all those made me smile and he couldn't help but smile as well as he realised his plan had worked. 'Just because one thing goes wrong, doesn't mean everything else does. We got through all that together, we can get through anything else together,' he assured me and I looked at him without the tears flowing.

'Promise?' I asked.

'Promise,' he said firmly and locked lips with mine. We kissed passionately for a few moments before he slowly and carefully pushed me down on the bed. Running out of breath, we broke away but he continued to kiss down my neck making let out a slight groan but he continued otherwise before finding my mouth again. We continued to kiss before I began to nibble on his bottom lip and I could feel he was about to oblige when he suddenly realised what we were doing and broke away. 'Tia…are you sure?' he asked uncertainly and I gave him a look that said it all before kissing him once again and he happily obliged this time and opened his mouth as well as undoing the buttons on the shirt while I undid his trousers…

_Six weeks later…_

I was jumping up and down with excitement and frantically knocking on Rocket's door waiting for someone to answer. After what seemed to me like an hour (but was only a few seconds…literally!), Rocket answered and before he could welcome me and leant up and gave him a big kiss before breaking away but I still didn't give him a chance to speak.

'We have to talk!' I exclaimed excitedly before grabbing his hand and letting myself in and then running with him behind me to his room shouting a quick 'hi!' to Norata and Keira on the way past them when finally, we reached his room. And I let go of his hand and turned to him.

'Tia, what…?' he began but I cut him off.

'I'm pregnant!' I exclaimed excitedly and his face turned to shock for a second before he registered what I was saying and his face lit up. He looked at me with a funny expression before I just nodded and leapt into his arms. Finally, we were given the chance to be parents. And hopefully all would go well this time. Rocket thought that was it but I still had a bit to tell him so I backed away but he spoke first.

'So, did you go to the hospital? How long have you gone? Do you know what gender the baby is…?' he began to question rapidly but I held my hand up to stop him and he did.

'Not baby…' I began and his face turned to surprise and then confusion as he slowly began to realise what I was saying and his face lit up.

'You mean…' he began but instead of speaking, I wiggled two fingers to tell him that we were having twins. Without saying anything, he picked me up in his arms and kissed me. We were having twins! We were going to be parents! 'I'm going to be a Dad…' Rocket whispered when we broke away and continued to hug. I said nothing as I could tell he was overwhelmed by it as well as I was so I just sat in his arms trying to fully comprehend the fact that I was pregnant again and I was having kids with Rocket. We were going to have a family! And nothing was going to stop us this time…nothing…

**The End**

**Tia's pregnant again and her and Rocket are over the moon!!! However, will things go well this time??? Will Tia's Dad support them??? And will Rocket decide to propose to her??? Well, that's up to you guys to decide because this story is finished…for good!!!**

Ok, so, first, it may seem unfinished but that was the plan. I want you guys to imagine your own ending and decide for yourselves if things go right and whatever. So, if you guys want, let me know some of your endings!!! I'd love to see how the chapter has inspired you!!! Thanks!!!

Second, I want to thank every single person who has reviewed and read this story.

The people who have reviewed are:

**Emma93**

**FemaleSpock**

**GFSista**

**Lianardonis**

**Tia Smith**

**19-RmK-95 (Rhianna!)**

And also

**X0Hannah0X** who didn't review but considering she's one of my best friends (and I won't hear the end of it if I don't!), I'm mentioning her!!! Also, she gave her verdict to me every time updated so!!! And also I should give a second mention to **Rhianna **who forced me to keep writing as well as Hannah!!! You guys are the bomb!!! **xxx**

So, that's it basically!!! Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter and the story and keep an eye out for some possible short stories I could be writing based on this and also new stories.

Hope you guys enjoyed the story and please review since it's the last!!!

Thanks again for all your support!!! I **love** you guys!!!

**Lauren xxx**


End file.
